The Hedgehog Prepares to Brawl
by AngelCam7
Summary: There must have been some kind of explanation for Sonic arriving in the Subspace Emissary this close to the end in Brawl. This takes place when Sonic and the gang encounter the Emissary around the same time the stadium in the beginning exploded...
1. The Invasion Begins

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

**Category: **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_** Fanfic**

**Written by: Angelcam7**

**Rating: I'm not quite certain… I mean it's not ultra violent, but it does have some "Damn!" sayings in there, so I guess that's somewhat of a mild language thing. Um, I think it's a K+ or a T.**

**Summary: In my opinion, there must have been some kind of explanation for Sonic arriving in the Subspace Emissary this close to the end in **_**Brawl**_**. This story right here takes place when Sonic and the gang encounter the Emissary around the same time the stadium in the beginning exploded...**

**Author's note: I do not own or have any rights to the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** or the **_**Super Smash Bros.**_** franchise. Also, this story is not related to my popular comic series **_**The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog**_** available on my MySpace page (****AngelCam7****) in the PICS section.**

Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins...

' 'sigh' Never a dull moment in my life...' That thought played over and over in Sonic the Hedgehog's mind. Who would have thought that this whole mess started with an Extreme Gear show...

Sonic had just received tickets to an Extreme Gear Trick-Off in the Future City Stadium featuring his rivals turned friends, Jet, Wave, and Storm, otherwise known as the Babylon Rouges. He decided to take his friends, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose, to check out the event.

"Well, this ought to be fun." The blue hedgehog said while he and his friends went to their seats.

"Hard to believe they can still maintain this popularity. Then again, this crowd isn't aware of what they do on their free time..." Amy, with a soda, commented, referring to the Rouges thieving lifestyle.

"Well," Tails said, carrying a bucket of popcorn, "I, for one, anticipate this show. It's so cool to see them again."

"Yeah, but I bet you're real happy to see Wave again, huh?" Knuckles, with a hot dog in his hand, said to Tails with a sly smirk.

"Wh-What?!" The orange two-tailed fox asked, nearly jumping out of his seat, spilling most of his popcorn in the process, "D-D-Don't be ridiculous! I mean, what gives you any idea that I'm... I mean... She's a... And I... That is to say,... What I mean is... What makes you think that?!"

"Well, for starters, you're blushing..." The red echidna commented.

"Not to mention, you're stuttering a lot." The pink hedgehog dressed in a red dress added.

Tails at that point was sweating. Sonic simply rolled his eyes. Then the lights went out in the stadium and a spotlight shone in on the center of the arena, which had been designed with fancy looking ramps and half-pipes. "Hey! The show's about to start!" Sonic pointed out. "oh, thank god..." Tails said quietly.

3 figures started flying in over the audience on Extreme Gears which looked like some sort of hoverboards. The figures were recognized by Sonic and the gang as Storm, the heavily-built, albino albatross, Wave, the brains/beauty, violet swallow, and Jet, the leader of the pack, green hawk. They landed in the center stage as applause filled the stadium. The 3 birds acknowledged the crowd.

Minutes later, after the Babylon Rouges went through the welcoming/introduction part, the show had begun and the display that the 3 birds were showing proved why they were the best in Extreme Gear performance. Storm, while very powerful, showed some impressive agility by executing a triple horizontal spin on the half-pipe. Maybe a 540. Easily a Grade S. Wave, always trying to one-up Storm, successfully landed a 360 horizontal spin and switched into a 360 vertical spin which left most people in the crowd, including Tails, stunned with jaw-dropping amazement. A grade SS. Finally, Jet, always one to steal the show, as well as other things, came off the giant ramp, flew so high, he practically touched the rafters, and first did a 180 horizontal style, then did a 180 in a backward vertical style, then did another 180 in a reverse horizontal style, and ended up doing a 360 forward vertical style before landing perfectly on the floor. Quite simply, a grade X. When Jet landed, the crowd went nuts.

"Heh," Sonic commented, "I gotta admit, Jet has gotten better. I mean, he's got style, he's got flair, ..." At that point, Jet was soaking in all the attention he was getting from the capacity crowd. "...and he's developed an ego problem." Sonic finished as the green hawk continued hamming it up for the audience.

Suddenly, the building started to shake causing the people in attendance to change their attitude from cheers into worried cries of panic.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as a boom was heard throughout the arena.

"What the heck was that?!" Knuckles asked looking around for the source of that explosion.

Then, the roof began to crack and collapse. The sky had changed from its usual shade of blue to a dark purplish form. As soon as pieces of the roof crashed on the floor, people began to get up and run out in a panicked frenzy. At that point, strange, unusual creatures started to drop down from the newly made hole in the roof surrounding the Babylon Rouges. Sonic tried to get a good look at the creatures due to the fact that the crowd is rushing to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't tell, but it looked like that these life forms had rectangular-like bodies, boxing glove-like hands, and square-ish heads. Almost a combination of robots and aliens of sorts. Most of them were green, some were red. At least 2/3 of these creatures had weapons that consisted of a golden boomerang, a lightsaber-like sword, and what looked like some kind of rocket launcher. (I believe those creatures in the game are called Primids.)

"What the heck are these things?!" Wave asked.

"I don't know..." Jet said with a look of anger on his face, "...But these guys are going to regret interrupting our show!"

The Primids attempted to attack the Rouges, but they were ready. Storm used his strength to knock several Primids up back through the hole they came from. Wave hopped on her Extreme Gear, grabbed her oversized wrench from her pocket of her flame designed pants, and started to whack some Primids senseless. Jet, armed with a couple of green Japanese-like fans, designed with razor-like feathers at the end, swung at the invading creatures, not only knocking out some, but causing a large gust of wind to literally blow the Primids away. However, it seemed that as soon as one of these alien creatures were defeated, two more dropped down through the hole to take its place.

"Boss," Storm said to Jet, "These guys just keep on coming."

"Don't let up, Storm." Jet ordered, "Show these things what the Babylon Rouges are made of!"

Sonic couldn't stand looking from the sidelines any longer. "Looks to me like they could use some backup." He said, "Come on!"

Knuckles jumped from his seat and glided down to the center stage. Tails grabbed Amy and started to fly towards the stage as well. Sonic jumped over the crowd and executed a homing attack toward the stage, bouncing off a Primid in the process. One of the Primids charged in wielding the laser sword. Sonic quickly disposed of him with a rolling attack. Knuckles charged at another one of the Primids and send him sailing right to the wall with a single punch of his spiked-gloved fist. One of the red colored Primids dropped down in front of Tails and Amy and started to release fire from its mouth. Tails and Amy quickly dodged it by moving on either side. Tails then threw what looked like a small paper airplane at the red creature. As soon as it hit him, it caused a surprising large explosion, causing him to fall. Another green Primid met up with Amy with the golden boomerang. "Impressive, but I got a little weapon of my own!" Amy commented as she reach for her trademarked red and yellow Pico Pico hammer which was probably the same size as that boomerang, if not bigger. The Primid immediately threw the boomerang at her only to have it get smashed as soon as Amy slammed her hammer down. "Now it's your turn!" She said, as she charged at the creature and swung full force at it, causing the creature to be sent flying right through the wall.

It seemed as if the home team was winning this battle, but unbeknownst to Sonic and the others, several robots started to enter through the special entrance in the stage. These small white robots had tank-like treads, gray claw-like arms, and computer-like heads with red eyes shining from their screen like faces. (In the game, these were known as R.O.B.s)

Several of the R.O.B. robots held what looked like some sort of dragon shaped cannons in their claw-like hands. Storm had finished off another several Primids when he noticed the robots with the cannons. "Hey!" The albatross exclaimed, "Looks like we have more company!" Everyone became aware of the R.O.B.s that were beginning to surround them.

"What kind of weirdo robots are these?!" Sonic asked as soon as he took out a couple more Primids with a spindash.

"Come on!" Knuckles commented as he delivered one heck of an uppercut to the fire breathing Primid, "Who else do we know makes robots for a living?!"

Tails dodged oncoming fire from the Primid armed with the rocket launcher and presses a button on his watch turning it into like some sort of laser blaster. He then fires an electric ball at the creature, causing a direct hit. "You really think Eggman has something to do with this?" Tails asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him to try something like this." Amy replied as she took out another Primid with her hammer.

"Well, how do you explain these things?!" Jet asked referring to the Primid creatures as he takes more down with those gust creating wings of his, "They don't feel like they're made of metal or anything like that."

"Be careful." Wave said, as she rode in placing a bomb on one of the aliens, causing it to explode and take a whole group out in the process, "We have no clue what these things are capable of."

Storm didn't feel like waiting and decided to take the fight to the robots next. "I hope you're ready for this!" Storm yelled as he charged toward one of the robots. Suddenly, one of the Primids was able to connect with an attack on Storm with the golden boomerang hitting him in the back of the head. Storm lost his balance and fell. The R.O.B. robot held the cannon towards Storm and fired. A strange beam of light shot out of the cannon and nailed Storm. A quick flash of light surrounded him and then he was turned into some sort of life-sized trophy.

Sonic saw this and was shocked. "What the heck did those things do to him?!" He asked.

"He... he... he's been turned into a trophy!" Tails exclaimed, not believing what had just transpired.

"Just what are these creatures?..." Wave asked, when all of a sudden, she started to shake. Her board was taking damage due to the fact that one of the Primids armed with the rocket launcher fired a shot at it. She continued to lose control of the Extreme Gear as the creature fired again hitting her board again causing her to crash on the ground. She tried to pick herself up, but another R.O.B. armed with the dragon shaped cannon fired at her. Wave couldn't react fast enough and the beam hit her turning her into a life-like trophy as well.

"Wave! NO!" Tails yelled as he went toward the robot when he was blocked by a couple of Primids. "Get Out Of My Way!" Tails said in a sense of rage as he delivered a swinging attack using his tails knocking them out of the way. Tails was almost in the robot's field of vision when Sonic zoomed in and stopped him.

"What Are You Doing, Sonic?!" Tails asked angrily, "I Have To Save Her!"

"Dude, chill out, if you're not careful, you're gonna end up like her!" Sonic said, trying to bring some sense into Tails.

Tails looked on with frustration knowing that Sonic was right. They needed a new plan of attack.

Jet jumped in front of Sonic and Tails holding off the attacks from the Primids. "Sonic!" Jet said, "You got to get out of here!"

"What?!" Sonic replied, "Are you nuts?! You can't handle these guys all by yourself!"

"Just go!" Jet said, "Find out what exactly is going on and put a stop to it!"

"All right, man." Sonic said, "Just be careful." Sonic and Tails then high-tailed it towards the exit. Then a beam was heard being fired. Sonic looked and saw it coming right towards him from the side. It looked like the hedgehog would be next to be trophy-zised, but then Jet jumped in front of him, taking the full blunt of the blast!

"Uh, Sonic..." Jet struggled to speak, "...Don't worry about me. ... Just go and stop... these... ...freaks!..." And then in a blinding flash of light, the hawk had been turned into a life size statue.

"Knuckles! Amy!" Sonic called out as he and Tails began running again, "Come on! Let's regroup and come up with a different plan!"

"All right." Amy said as she dealt another blow to a Primid with her hammer just before joining up with them.

"Not A Chance!" Knuckles argued, "I never ran from a fight before and I'm not starting now!" He laid in another punch to another fire breathing Primid then turned to face one of the R.O.B.s.

"Knuckles, this isn't an option at this moment!" Tails countered, "We got to get out of here now!"

Knuckles began taking out the robots one by one with a series of wild punches. "Relax!" He said as he continued knocking out the R.O.B.s, "I got this under con--" Knuckles' speech ended prematurely as one the robots fired at Knuckles hitting him and turning him into a trophy as well.

"Damn it!" Sonic said as he saw what happened, "Tails, follow me. Amy, you get out of here, pronto!" And with that, Sonic raced across the stage, taking out Primids and R.O.B.s in the process with Tails quickly following behind him. The robots almost got a hold of the Knuckles statue, but in an instant, one by one, they were all runed down by Sonic as he did a spindash, knocking them over like oddly shaped bowling pins.

"Jeez, he's heavy." Sonic said, trying to lift up the statue.

"Let me help you out with that." Tails said as he began to fly, helping Sonic lift up the statue.

"Thanks, bro." Sonic said, "Now let's get out of here, before something else happens."

Sonic and Tails started to move again towards the exit when another R.O.B. landed in front of them with that transforming cannon aimed at them. The cannon was warming up, but before it could be fired, a loud smack was heard and the robot was sent flying in the air.

"What the?!" Sonic asked, as he wondered what just happened until he looked at the spot where the robot stood. "Amy?!" He said in shock. Amy was standing in front of them with her hammer in her hand. "What are you doing?! I said to head outside!"

"You should be thanking me!" Amy responded in an angry tone, "Nobody points a gun at my Sonic and gets away with it!"

"Amy..." Sonic began but then he saw another robot behind her with another cannon. It fired and the beam was heading straight for Amy. "Look Out!" Sonic said as he dropped the Knuckles statue and zoomed towards Amy leaving Tails struggling to carry it himself. Sonic then reached Amy and forced her down as he ducked the beam. Tails then fell down with the Knuckles statue on top of him. The beam bounced off of the Knuckles trophy, ricocheted back over Sonic and Amy again, and blasted the R.O.B. robot turning it into a trophy, causing it to drop the cannon in the process.

"Whew, that was close." Sonic said as he picked himself and Amy back up. "Hey Tails, are you okay?"

"Uh, I could use a little bit of help." Tails said as he was still trapped underneath the Knuckles trophy.

"Oh, hold on, be right there." Sonic said as he ran back to help out his buddy. Amy saw the unique cannon that was in front of the R.O.B. statue and picked it up. "Hmm, this sure is a weird looking cannon." She said as she examined it.

"Amy! Let's go! We've got to get moving!" Sonic said as he and Tails were successful in escaping with the Knuckles statue. Amy, carrying the odd cannon, was not far behind.

"Quick, to the car!" Tails said as everyone headed for the parking lot which had been baron for a good few minutes with the exception of one blue and orange striped hovercar convertible.

"Hurry, put Knuckles in the backseat!" Sonic said as he lifted with all his might to get Knuckles over the door and in the car with Tails lifting up the statue with extra effort.

As soon as the task was done, Tails then flew to the driver's seat and started the car. "Amy! Hurry up and get in!" He called out. Amy threw the cannon in the backseat next to Knuckles, ran past Sonic, slid across the hood Dukes-of-Hazard style, and hopped over the door and landed in the passenger's side. "Ready." She said.

"Sonic, come on." Tails said as he saw Sonic just stand there looking towards the stadium as more Primids and R.O.B.s were coming out of the stadium.

"You go on ahead!" Sonic said. "What?!" Tails asked, wondering what Sonic was thinking. "Go! I'll hold them off and catch up with you later." Sonic said as he was waiting for these unknown creatures to make their move.

"All right. Just be careful." Tails said as the hovercar began to move and he drove it out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Heh, no problem..." Sonic said as he faced off with the invading army.

Several Primids armed with laser swords charged in towards the blue hedgehog swinging wildly. Sonic was able to quickly and easily dodge the blades and land a few punches and kicks knocking them down. Sonic then took one of the creature's blades for himself. "Sa-hay," He commented, "This looks pretty cool. Ya mind if I try it out for myself."

More Primids and several R.O.B.s attempted to attack Sonic, but Sonic winded up the sword and swung it with all his might. The laser-like blade appeared to extend as he swung it and ended up taking out a large group of creatures and robots. Sonic then did a rolling aerial attack with the sword in his hands causing more damage to the other group of invaders.

Sonic landed, ready with whatever these things were going to throw at him next. Or so he thought. Another group of R.O.B. robots were about to charge up the special dragon-shaped cannons, but then their heads started to flash and beep in a weird mode. At that point, the remaining Primids returned in the stadium. The robots dropped their cannons and followed them back inside. "Ha!" Sonic said, "I got them running scared!"

Sonic then peeked in the arena. He witnessed the creatures taking the trophy version of the Babylon Rouges inside some sort of weird dimensional portal and then they as well as some of the robots jumped in.

Then 2 of the R.O.B. robots came out with a large strange black orb with red Xs on the front and back of it. Both robots grabbed a handle that was on both sides of the orb. The orb then looked liked it was splitting in half as both robots were pulling on either side of the orb. A bright blue light then shined and dimmed revealing a timer that read 3:00:00 (3 minutes). The timer then started to count down. "Oh, no." Sonic replied, "It's some sort of doomsday device!"

Sonic then ran towards the streets and immediately caught up with Tails' car. "Tails, what's the situation around Future City?" Sonic asked as he ran matching the top speed of Tails' car.

"Oh, hey Sonic. Well, I heard on the radio that these unusual creatures have taken over Future City." Tails said, keeping his attention towards the road, "Thankfully, every citizen has been successfully and safely evacuated from the city."

"Good thing." Sonic said, "These things just took the Rouges into some weird portal and left some kind of explosive device in the arena."

"What?!" Amy asked turning to Sonic, "How much time we got left?"

"From last I saw, we have less than 3 minutes left." Sonic replied.

"Well, we better hurry!" Tails said as he switched gears and engaged the turbo boost on his car causing it to go faster. Sonic picked up the pace to still catch up with the car. They soon exited the city limits.

A minute later, the city was soon engulfed in some strange electrical field covered in darkness. Sonic turned around as he ran and he, Tails, and Amy saw the scene before them.

"Oh, man." Tails said after a few seconds after the explosion, "This is really, really bad."

"What kind of creatures are we dealing with?" Amy asked with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Here's a better question," Sonic added, "How the heck do we stop them?"

Sonic, Tails, and Amy soon wondered if this madness would end soon...


	2. Taking the Brawl on the Road

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 2: Taking the Brawl on the Road

It seemed like hours since Sonic, Tails, and Amy left what was left of Future City and tried to make their way back to Station Square. The streets were surprisingly roomy. Hardly any traffic passed by as Sonic was in deep thought in the backseat about what had transpired. He looked over at the trophy version of his echidna ally and wondered if there was any way to get Knuckles back to his old self. Then he saw the odd dragon-shaped cannon next to the statue.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the cannon.

"Oh, that." Amy said, turning around from her passenger seat to talk with Sonic, "I found that thing after one of those robots was turned into one of those trophy thingies. I think that might have something to do with what happened to Knuckles and the Babylon Rouges."

"Hmm, good call, Amy." Tails said, "We're going to need all the information we can get about these things as soon as possible. Hopefully we can find some sort of reversal mechanism within that device."

"Man, I hope so..." Sonic said as he looked up in the sky. Then he noticed something weird. The sky changed again, only this time into an orangey shade, but it looked like some the clouds remained the same. Not only that, but seemed to be getting closer.

"Hey Tails, quick question," Sonic said, "Do clouds normally look like they're following you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked, curious to know what Sonic meant.

"Well..." Sonic began. But before he could finish, one of the clouds started to turn black. "Wait a sec..." He said, realizing what might happen. All of a sudden, the black cloud started to shoot a lightning beam towards the car.

"Tails, watch out!" Sonic said as he lunged towards Tails and took the steering wheel, shifting it to the left and dodging the burst of lightning as it exploded in the street.

"What was that?!" Amy asked as she saw what happened.

"Look! Back there!" Sonic replied, pointing at the clouds as they seemed to transform. Each one of these cloud creatures had what looked like yellow lightning rods sticking out in the four corners of their bodies, a red energy pack of sorts on their backs, and they all had black rectangle eyes and a light grey square mouth, except for the one in black which had red eyes and a dark grey mouth. (Spaak)

Another one of the cloud creatures turned black as it attacked the vehicle. This time, Tails was ready and steered back to the right and dodged the incoming lightning attack.

"Stupid Clouds!" Amy angrily said as she turned around, facing the cloud creatures with her hammer in her hands, "Leave Us Alone!" She threw her hammer at the Spaaks and was able to nail one, sending it crashing down on the road.

"Hey," Sonic said as he saw one of those cloud creatures go down, "Those things may look like clouds, but they have a solid form."

"You're right." Tails said as he witnessed the scene as well via the rear view mirror, "So that means we got a fighting chance. Amy, take the wheel!"

"Okay." Amy said as she started to move slightly to the driver's seat as Tails started to fly over to the back seat as Sonic jumped out of the car with the laser sword he had earlier and started to run backwards on the street, both ready to face of with the group of Spaaks before them.

2 Spaaks turned black and launched lightning attacks at Sonic. Sonic was able to easily dodge one and deflect the other with the laser blade. He then threw the blade at one of the cloud creatures. As the sword span and hit one the creatures, Sonic then jumped and executed a homing attack, nailing one of the Spaaks and sending it on a collision course with another Spaak. All 3 cloud creatures crashed in the street as Sonic grabbed the laser sword in mid air and landed back on the road and continued his running motion.

Meanwhile, Tails threw a couple of miniature paper airplane bombs at them and nailed 2 Spaaks. He then pressed the button on his watch activating his special blaster and fired the electric ball, hitting the last cloud creature that was following them.

"Man, that was close." Tails said as he sat down in the back seat, relaxing.

"Do you think those cloud creatures are somehow connected to those robots and those other things we saw earlier back at Future City?" Amy asked.

"It's possible -- huh?" Sonic began until he caught a glimpse of something that had his attention behind them. He continues running in a backward motion as he tried to see what was coming toward them. It was more of those green Primid creatures, armed with some sort of laser guns. Only this time, it looked like that each one was riding of top of another creature that could only be best described as a rust colored, armored, rhino-like motorcycle. (Roader)

"Hang on, guys," Sonic said as he was once again ready for the fight that heading his way, "We're not out of this just yet..."

Tails once again sat up in the back seat, ready to give Sonic backup against the Primids and the Roaders that were coming right for them.

As soon as the motorcycle creatures had the hovercar and Sonic in the middle, the Primid on the left side started to fire its laser gun, shooting off a green beam. The car was taking slight damage to the firing. "Hey! I just had this detailed!" Tails said as he threw a paper airplane bomb at the single exposed wheel of the Roader. As soon as it exploded, the wheel had a flat and the creature started to go out of control and ended up crashing off the road taking the Primid with it. After the crash and explosion, the laser gun was sent flying in the air. Tails jumped out of the car, flew towards the gun, took it for himself, and flew back down to the car. "I think I'll be able to make some use for this..." Tails commented as he landed with the creature's weapon in his possession.

Meanwhile, the Primid and Roader on the right side was gunning for Sonic. The motorcycle creature tried to ram the hedgehog, but Sonic was able to avoid the impact. The creature that was riding piggy-back on the Roader was firing its laser gun at Sonic, only instead of a long green beam like the first laser gun, it fired short yellow round beams and was clearly faster than the other one. Although, as fast as this weapon was, it could not make contact as Sonic dodged each shot with the amazing speed he's known for. Sonic then jumped and performed another homing attack on the motorcycle beast, causing it to shake and swerve, making the Primid lose his balance and drop his weapon which Sonic immediately picked up as he jumped again and landed on the trunk of the car. "Well, normally I'm against using guns," Sonic commented as he charged up the gun and then fired a large yellow circular beam at the two creatures knocking them out of the road and exploding, "But in this case, I think I can make an acceptation."

More Primids riding in on the Roaders were coming in towards the hovercar. "Man," Tails said as he was still in the back seat, aiming his new laser at the creatures, "These guys just don't know when to quit." "Well then," Sonic said as he stayed perched on the trunk, aiming his gun at the creatures as well, "Let's teach them the meaning of the word."

Sonic and Tails aimed their newly acquired guns at the incoming creatures as they were dodging incoming fire from the creatures' lasers. Tails was able to shoot a couple of Primids down off of the Roaders with good accuracy with the laser gun. Sonic charged up the laser scope and fired it, taking out a group of the creatures and motorcycle beasts. As more creatures came out, the duo was shooting them down like mutated flies.

Sonic and Tails were taking control of the road battle until... "Huh?" Tails said as he tried to fire the laser gun at one of the last two Primids and Roaders, but was unsuccessful, "I'm out of ammo!" Sonic tried to fire as well, but had the same result as the two-tailed fox. "Same here, bro." Sonic said. They looked at each other and shrugged. They then threw the empty guns at the creatures. By some miraculous happening, each gun hit the motorcycle creature, causing them to go out of control and crash into each other. With that, Sonic and Tails gave each other a celebratory high five.

"Well," Tails said as he flew back to the passenger's seat, "Hopefully that will slow them down a bit."

"We can only hope." Sonic said as he climbed back in the back seat of the car, "No telling where these things are going to strike next."

"Or where they've already struck." Amy added.

"If that's the case... ...then we need to get back to Station Square as soon as possible." Tails said, realizing the scary possibility, "Amy, floor it."

"You got it!" Amy replied as the car zoomed off.

There was no telling how bad this would get if Sonic and the others can't stop these creatures...


	3. Trophy Pals

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 3: Trophy Pals

Station Square is usually a glistening, function metropolis, thriving with a populace that almost equals that of Tokyo or Times Square. But when Sonic, Tails, and Amy arrived in the city at that moment, it certainly didn't look like it. The sky was gray colored filled with dark clouds, some of the skyscrapers looked like they were in ruins, the streets have been cracked, and there was nothing but an eerie silence as the entire city was deserted.

"Oh, my God..." Amy said in a state of shock as she drove around the empty streets, watching the scene before her.

"We're... We're too late..." Tails said, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

They rode around the baron city for what felt like hours. "You know," Sonic said after a creepy moment of silence, "If these things did take over the city, we'd have better luck investigating on foot."

"You've got a point, there." Tails said, agreeing with Sonic, "With the car, we stick out like a sore thumb. We better find a place to park, fast."

"Leave it to me." Amy said, as she parked the car in an alley between two tall buildings. The two-tailed fox and the blue and pink hedgehogs exited the hovercar and started to search around the abandoned city while at the same time, keeping themselves hidden in the alleys.

Sonic then saw something in the distance. "Hey," Sonic whispered, "What's that over there?" Tails and Amy were looking in the same direction Sonic was looking towards and from what they all saw, more of these multi-colored Primids, R.O.B.s, and other unknown creatures were carrying some things on board a weird looking ship.

Taking a closer look, the group gasped with shock as they saw their friends; Cream the Rabbit, her pet chao Cheese, her mother Vanilla, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, and Espio the Chameleon; captured and turned into trophies. "No! They've been captured, too!" Tails said. "Well, I don't know about you guys..." Sonic said as he was about to confront the army of creatures and robots, "But I'm not going to stand by and let more of our friends get captured by these... ...things!"

"Right behind you, Sonic." Tails said as he was going to join him.

"Me too." Amy added with her hammer in her hands.

They were about to charge in when a pair of hands grabbed Sonic and Tails and another pair of hands grabbed Amy and pulled all three of them back into the alley before they could make their move. As soon as they were back in the alley, Sonic, Tails, and Amy broke free and turned around to face their attempted capturers. Only they weren't enemies... "Watch it, hedgehog. I won't hesitate to fight you if I have to." Spoke the voice of Shadow the Hedgehog. "Jeez, a little jumpy, aren't we?" Added the voice of Rouge the Bat.

"What the... Shadow? Rouge?" Sonic said as he brought down his defense a little.

"What are you two doing here?" Tails asked.

"And why did you stop us just now?!" Amy added, not lowering her hammer.

"Well, excuse us..." The busty bat replied first in a sarcastic tone, then changed it into more of a serious tone, "But we tried to stop you from ending up like your friends there."

"So, what do we do?!" The blue hedgehog asked full of rage, "Just let them get away with our friends, not knowing what they plan on doing to them!"

"For now..." The black hedgehog responded, "But it's better than rushing in without any plan or strategy on how to fully defeat them."

Sonic growled in frustration as the ship started to blast off and leave the area. "So," Tails said as they started to make their way back to his car, "How did all of this happen?"

"Well," Rouge said, "We're not really sure ourselves. These things just came out of nowhere and started wrecking up the place. The people were evacuated, thankfully, but, well... you saw what happened to your friends back there. We were lucky to escape, but there's no telling when or where they'll strike next."

"We were attacked by those creatures back at Future City." Amy explained their current situation, "We were able to hold them off, but, they captured the Babylon Rouges, turning them into trophies as well. Then they activated some weird device that just surrounded the city in some unusual dark energy field."

"They even came at us when we were making our way here." Tails added, "Though they were defeated easily, they just kept on coming, as if there was no stopping these things."

"And it wasn't just the Rouges they turned into trophies, either." Sonic said as they made it to the vehicle. He opened the back door as he brought out Knuckles in his petrified, statuesque form.

Amy also brought out the dragon-shaped cannon from the back seat as well. "They were able to turn them into statues using this odd cannon." Amy continued, "I was hoping that there would be some way to reverse it with this thing."

"Unfortunately," Tails interjected, "This weapon is beyond my comprehension. Its design and signature is something I've never encountered. If there is some sort of reverse mechanism somewhere on this, I'm not going to be able to find it."

"Did you two find out anything about these things, like a goal? A reason for doing this? Or even a way to reverse this?" Sonic asked Shadow and Rouge.

"Sorry," Shadow said, "We've had about as much luck as you guys trying to figure this out. Although we have heard something about Eggman breaking into the main computer in Central City during the attack. Whether or not he's involved with it remains to be seen. But, other than that, nothing else."

Sonic then looked at the Knuckles trophy and felt even more frustrated. Here were these invaders causing complete and total destruction, and he doesn't know where they're coming from, how to stop them, or even how to get his friends back to normal. "Damn It!" Sonic said, as he slammed his fist down on the golden base of the trophy.

Then something happened. A blinding light started to surround the statue. And as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and Knuckles returned to his old self again as he fell down on the floor.

"Ugh... what the heck just happened to me?" Knuckles said, trying to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"Knuckles!" Tails said with excitement, "You're All Right!"

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Fine, except that I got this wicked stiff pain in my neck..." Knuckles said rubbing his neck, then he saw Shadow and Rouge, "Uh, what are you two doing... Wait, now I remember, I was fighting those freaks back in Future City, then one of them shot me with some cannon, and that's all I remember..."

"Well, there doesn't look like to be some permanent damage on you." Tails said as he examined Knuckles, "But what I don't get is why they're turning our friends into trophies in the first place..."

"I don't know..." Sonic said, "And quite frankly, I don't care. I'm not letting these things get away with what they're doing to our friends and what they're doing to our world."

"I agree with you, but we need to have some sort of plan." Shadow said, "If we're not careful, there'll be nothing stopping these creatures."

"Hmm... I got it." Tails said, coming up with an idea, "Me, Sonic, and Knuckles will head to Central City and see if Eggman is somehow connected with this invasion somehow. He's probably using the main computer for something. If he is involved, he'll make that his base. If he's not, there might be a slim chance of him escaping without being detected by these invaders. Shadow, you and Rouge take Amy and wait up for us in my lab. If you find out anything at all, let us know."

"No prob, foxy." Rouge said, "Just watch yourselves out there. We won't be around if you end up heading for trouble again."

"Hey, you be careful, too." Knuckles said as he jumped back in the back seat of the car, "These things are obviously tougher than they look."

"No kidding, and some of them look really tough." Amy added.

"Come on, let's get out of here while the coast is clear." Rouge said as she flew off into another alley with Amy following behind her.

Tails flew back to the driver's seat and started the car. "Hey Shadow," Sonic called out before he left, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then he said, "Just make sure Amy is safe, okay? Don't let anything happen to her, got it?"

"Don't worry, that won't be a--" Shadow started to say then Sonic interrupted by saying, "Shadow, I'm serious! We've already lost enough of our friends to these creatures. I don't want her to end up like them, all right." He had a look of extreme seriousness.

"All right, Sonic. You have my word. I won't let anything happen to her." Shadow said as he followed Rouge and Amy.

"Thanks, Shadow. See ya later." Sonic said as he went in the passenger's seat.

Tails then took the car out of the alley and send it in the direction of Central City, past the destroyed buildings and dank streets. Knuckles saw the ruined city for the first time. "Jeez, are you telling me these creatures did this?!" He asked in shocked.

"Unfortunately." Tails said as he was getting Knuckles up to speed with the current situation, "And they got most of our friends captured and turned into trophies as well."

"Well, at least we know how to bring them back to normal." Sonic said, "We just touch that gold base thing and they're free."

"Yeah, at least there's that." Tails said, "We just need to find out where they've taken them and what they're planning. Hopefully we'll get some answers when we confront Eggman..."

Sonic just sat by in the passenger's seat, thinking... hoping that there'll be a way to save his friends and stop this destruction...


	4. Taking the Evil Ya Know

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 4: Take the Evil Ya Know Over the One Ya Don't

Central City was not too far from Station Square. A good 3-4 hour drive, depending on traffic. Usually, the city would have somewhat the same qualities as Station Square as far as the city-like environment. However, since the recent invasion, it was in ruins just like Station Square. And when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived, it almost felt like they never left Station Square.

"I think we better do that hiding technique again..." Sonic said as soon as the hovercar entered what remained of the city.

"Good idea. Hang on." Tails said as he parked the car in the first alley he saw.

As soon as Team Sonic exited the car, they snuck through the city, alleyway to alleyway, passing certain creatures and robots that roamed the streets, making their way towards Central City's Main Office Building, the tallest building in Central City, where the ultra-powerful super computer was located and, if Shadow and Rouge were correct, where they'll confront their usual enemy, Dr. Eggman.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made it at an alleyway across the street from the Main Office Building where 2 Primids were patrolling the streets, riding on top of what looked like a big woolly ram. (Towtow)

"Yikes!" Tails said in a somewhat loud whisper, "These things are getting bigger."

"Well, you know what they say..." Knuckles said as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Hold on a sec, Knux." Sonic said as he stopped him from starting a fight with the creatures, "We need to get inside and find out some information, first. Now, you and Tails hold onto me, this is gonna be tricky..." Tails and Knuckles each gripped Sonic's hands as Sonic waited for just the right moment. Then as soon as both Primids and Towtows had their backs turned to each other, Sonic blasted through the street, with Tails and Knuckles holding on, ran past the creatures undetected and made inside the front door in like 2 seconds flat.

"All right, we're in." Sonic said as they made it inside the dank, dark lobby which looked like nobody had entered it for a long time.

"So, what do we do, now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," Tails said as he was looking at a somewhat scorched laminated map that was attached to the wall of the building, "I think we should just head up to main computer, which, according to this map, is located at the 35th floor."

"35th floor?!" Knuckles proclaimed, "How many floors does this building have?!"

"Uh... roughly 70." Tails answered.

"Okay," Sonic commented, "So we got 2 choices; 1. We take the elevator to get up there..." "Uh, Sonic..." Tails interrupted, "There might be a slight chance that these creatures cut the power throughout the city, so the elevator might not be an option." "Can I finish...?" Sonic said as he continued, "Now as I was saying, we could either take the elevator or we could get there the easy way..."

Sonic then grabbed Tails and Knuckles again and zoomed up the front stairs. In a few seconds, the trio made it to the 35th floor. "35th floor: Computers, Evil geniuses, and if there's any left in stock, logical explanations." Sonic joked as they exited the stairway and entered the hallway.

"According to that map," Tails said as they walked down the hallway, "The main computer should be in the next door to the left."

"Got it." Knuckles said as he opened the door revealing a large room with a lot of computers in the area that looked like they were shut down for sometime.

"I don't get it, Tails," Knuckles said as he looked around the dark room, "How can the main computer work if these other computers aren't even on? Didn't you say that these creatures cut the electricity?"

"Yeah, but the main computer runs with its own power generator, so it should be able to work." Tails explained, "They designed it so it would work under emergencies. Everything from observation of the planet to arming defensive weapons against enemy threats."

"All depends on who's using the computer and what their views of enemy threats are..." Sonic added. Then they started to see some sort of light in the field of darkness. "Over there." The hedgehog said as they went in the direction of the light.

They peered over the corner to see that the computer was indeed on and was currently being used by someone. A tall, bald, slightly portly man, wearing a red jacket, black tights and boots, who had a ridiculously long mustache that looked like he put hair gel on it by the way it stuck out. "ARGH!! These blasted creatures are really becoming a nuisance! I have to find their base and take it out so my plans for world domination can continue!" Dr. Eggman said to himself.

"Well, well, well..." Sonic said, "Looks like Shadow was right."

The hedgehog, two-tailed fox, and echidna came out of hiding and confronted the doctor. "All Right, Eggman!" Sonic said, "Game's Over!"

Eggman turned around and saw the trio. "Oh, great." He said, "Like I haven't got enough problems..."

"Call off these things, Eggman!" Tails said, "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered."

"Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like this?!" Eggman protested.

"Please!" Knuckles argued, "The robots are a dead giveaway!"

"I'll admit, those robots are impressive," Said the doctor, "But they are not of my design."

"Yeah, right." Sonic said, "Like we'll believe anything you're telling us!"

"I'm serious! These creatures have been a problem for me as well." Eggman said.

"Wait... What?!" Tails asked in confusion.

"These things attacked my base and wrecked my robots." Eggman explained, "I was able to get away, though. So, I made my way here. I needed to find out any information about these creatures and find a way to stop them. If anyone is going to cause destruction to this planet, it should be me!"

Sonic simply sighed and shook his head in a no-way like motion. Knuckles crossed his arms, not 100 percent sure if he could trust him. Tails had a look of doubt on his face.

"Believe what you want," Eggman said, seeing the doubt on their faces, "But I have my reasons to go against these invaders. I want to stop these things as much as you do. I also know you seek some kind of explanation regarding these creatures and I might be able to help you out..."

"All right, fine." Sonic said, still not completely convinced, "So, Eggy, what did you find out?..."

"For starters," Eggman explained, "These creatures are not just a problem for us. From what I've seen from the satellite uplink, they've started a worldwide invasion. The thing I found interesting was that these things aren't alien forces from another planet."

"So where the heck did these things come from?!" Knuckles asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Eggman snapped, then relaxed and continued his explanation, "Apparently these creatures are from an unknown dimension. While their plans still remain a mystery to me, these strange explosions coming from those bombs are not what they appear. They are not explosions at all. According to these readings, these dark electrical fields suck up the area and sends said area to their unknown dimension."

"Unbelievable!" Tails said in shock.

"Wait, there's more." Eggman said, "The genetic makeup of all these creatures is what intrigues me the most. Have you noticed the way the creatures seem to disintegrate when they were defeated?"

Sonic thought about it for a minute, "Well..." Sonic said, "I vaguely recall it, but I seem to remember something like that happening when we were kicking their butts back in Future City..."

"Well, from what I've gathered," Eggman continued, "Their genetic structure looks to be constantly moving. Almost as if these creatures are made up of smaller creatures built up, which causes an astounding transformation, changing their appearance into anything."

"So, they can change into all these creatures we're seeing lately," Sonic said, "And they come from another dimension and are sending pieces of our planet into their dimension. But why are they turning our friends into trophies?"

"That even I don't know." Eggman said.

Sonic groaned. He was hoping to get some answers as far as finding his friends and finding out what these creatures are planning. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Sonic and the others, a tiny creature, which looked like a colored stick figure (Mite), was spying on them. Soon, the small creature ran through a crack in the wall. Tails looked over on the spot where the Mite stood.

"What's the matter, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, nothing. I just... I thought we were being watched for a sec..." Tails said, "Well, is there any location that these creatures are heading for. It might be a possibility that wherever all these things are gathering, that might be where their base could be."

"Hmm... that is strongly likely." Eggman said, gathering that new information from the fox and started to type on the computer. Soon, the computer screen started to play some footage of some of the creatures moving in a direction. Another footage showed the ship that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw back in Station Square.

"According to the footage," The doctor said, "It looks like these creatures are heading in a northwest direction."

"Northwest, huh?" Sonic said, "Well, at least we know where they're headed."

Then, an explosion was heard as the building began to shake.

"What the heck was that?!" Knuckles said as another explosion shook the building.

Eggman began typing into the main computer again and soon an image of the Main Office Building was shown as well as several Primids and R.O.B.s storming through the front door another image showed some Primids riding the Towtows ramming the building. "We've been found out!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Quickly, there's an emergency exit out through the back." Tails said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman left the computer room and entered the hallway only to meet up with some Primids that enter through the front stairway armed with laser swords and lasers. Most of them were coated with a metal like substance. Sonic and Knuckles were ready to fight when Eggman stopped them.

"Sonic, there's no time for this." Eggman said whipping out a couple of red and grey laser guns with his face-like logo on them, "Go out through the emergency exit and stop these creatures. I'll cover you."

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed. "You must be crazy?! You can't possibly stop these things yourself!" Knuckles added.

"Maybe not, but that's no reason for you to stick around. Just stop these creatures before it's too late!" Eggman said as he blasted some Primids down with his lasers.

"All right," Sonic said to the doctor, then turned his attention to Tails and Knuckles, "Guys, let's get out of here, pronto!"

The trio turned around and headed towards the back stairway as Eggman continued to deal damage to the Primids. As soon as they headed to the lobby, they were encountered by weird looking black and red creatures with round heads that look like bombs. (Bombed)

"Oh, great. More of these freaks." Knuckles said.

"Be careful," Tails said, "We have no idea what these things are capable of."

Soon, the Bombeds grabbed their heads and pulled them right out of their bodies. "What the?!" Sonic said in shock, "They just decapitated themselves!" Then the creatures threw their disembodied heads at the heroes. "Incoming!" Sonic said as they dodge the incoming heads. The heads of the creatures soon exploded behind Team Sonic as the bodies of the creatures started to run around almost in a panic like state.

"Well, that was pretty stupid." Knuckles commented, "Why would they leave themselves defenseless like that?"

A few seconds later, some sort of black ooze was emanating from the Bombeds' necks and soon afterwards, their heads reformed, popping up out of the ooze as the mysterious substance disappeared.

"I'm guessing that's why..." Sonic commented as the Bombeds prepared for another attack.

3 of the bomb creatures threw their explosive heads toward the trio. This time, they were ready for it and had an idea. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles jumped toward the bombs. Sonic kicked one of the bombs, Tails swung his tails hitting the second bomb, and Knuckles punched the third bomb, having sending all 3 of the bombs back to creatures and exploding within impact, causing them to revert into the small black ooze-like creatures Eggman mentioned earlier and soon disappeared.

Another Bombed was ready to throw its head/bomb at Team Sonic, but the blue hedgehog ran full speed towards it and nailed it with a strong kick, causing the creature to fall down and drop its head/bomb at another Bombed and exploding, causing that one to drop its own head/bomb at another one and so on and so on. Soon after the exploding domino effect ended and the creatures were swiftly defeated, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were able to get out through the emergency exit.

As soon as the three heroes exited the Main Office Building and reentered the destroyed streets of Central City, they were met with 2 giant creatures. One of them had a giant bowling ball like body, pink and yellow wheels, a head that looked some kind of messed up jelly donut, and two razor sharp sickles for arms. (Greap) The other creature that was hovering nearby had a cross shaped body with a skull and crossbones sign for a face with piercing red eyes and large cannons for arms. (Roturret)

Soon after they encountered the giant adversaries before them, the 2 Primids riding on the Towtows circled around each corner of the building completely trapping the heroes from escaping.

"Well, this has gotten very interesting..." Sonic commented as he, Tails, and Knuckles were preparing for battle.

The Primids made a 'charge' like motion command and the Towtows charged toward the team. At that moment, Sonic ran towards the Greap as the Roturret rotated its body, aiming its cannon arms at Tails and Knuckles and fired a barrage of shots at them.

It looked like they were going to get hit, but Tails noticed a large gap in between the cannons, giving him an idea. "Knuckles, hold on tight." He said as he started to fly. "Got it!" Knuckles said as he grabbed Tails' hands as the two-tailed fox lifted the echidna to avoid the fire from the cannon beast as the blasts were above and below the flying duo.

The Greap tried to hit Sonic as it swung its large sickle arms sideways, but he was able to dodge it by ducking the first swing and jumping on the other arm during the second swing. Sonic then jumped the creature's arm and executed a homing attack bouncing off the Greap's head, causing it to roll backwards upon the impact.

Meanwhile, the blasts that the Roturret fired that were dodged by Tails and Knuckles were headed towards the charging Towtows. The Primids tried to control the wooly ram creatures to stop, but it was too late as the blasts hit the beasts causing them to buck their riders off of them before disappearing into black ooze and disintegrating.

Sonic saw the green creatures launched into the air and decided to take advantage of this opportunity. He performed another homing attack, hitting both Primids, sending them crashing to the street below. Soon, they turned into the black ooze and were disintegrated as well.

As soon as Sonic landed next to Tails and Knuckles, who had just landed as well, the Greap and the Roturret surrounded them. Sonic then looked at Tails and Knuckles and each of them nodded, as if saying and knowing that they had a plan ready to be executed. Sonic then ran towards the Greap and ran circles around it. The creature tried to keep up with the blue hedgehog as it kept turning around and around and around. Tails and Knuckles then jumped at the Greap as its round back was turned and landed behind the creature's head. Soon, Sonic jumped up and landed on the Roturret's cannon arm as it was aimed at Tails and Knuckles and the Greap. As soon as the Greap turned around one more time to find Sonic on the cannon creature, it raised both of its sickle arms, ready to strike down. The Roturret fired from its double cannon arms and the Greap swung down its arms. As soon as both creatures started to attack, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles jumped off of the creatures, causing the cannon fire to hit the Greap at the same time its arms pierced the body of the Roturret. With that, both creatures exploded into the small unknown ooze-ish creatures and soon disappeared.

"Whoo-hoo! We got them!" Knuckles said as he gave a fist pound to Sonic.

"Guys, this is not the time to be celebrating now." Tails said, "We've got to head to my lab before these things regroup."

"You're right, Tails." Sonic said, "Come on, let's get back to the car."

Sonic grabbed Tails and Knuckles again and zoomed back to the first alleyway where their hovercar was still parked, still undetected by the creatures.

Knuckles went in the back seat as Tails got in the driver's seat. "Sonic, come on." Tails said as he saw Sonic looking over the corner in the street, "What are you waiting for?"

"Hang on." Sonic said as he looked over in the direction of the Main Office Building and saw the R.O.B.s exiting the front, carrying an Eggman trophy in their possession. "They got Eggman." Sonic said.

"So what now? We bolt out of here, right?" Knuckles asked with impatience.

"It's not that simple..." Sonic said, "These things are going to be looking for us nonstop, now. Even with the car, we have very little chance of escaping without being detected."

"So, you got a plan, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said, "Tails, do you still have the Chaos Emeralds with you?"

"Yep," Tails said as he opened up the glove compartment of the car, "All seven of them stored right here." He pulled out a large silver containment box.

"Good. Let me get one of them." Sonic said as walked towards the car.

Tails then took out the light blue Chaos Emerald out of the compartment and gave it to Sonic. Sonic then went in the passenger's side of the car with the Emerald in hand. "Hold on tight, guys." Sonic said as the Emerald started to glow in his hand, "This might get bumpy..." He then held the Emerald up in the sky. "Chaos Control!" He yelled as soon he, Tails, Knuckles, and the hovercar were surrounded in a bright light and soon disappeared in an instant.

However, unbeknownst to the trio, their actions were being watched. Watched by a dark presence that they have never encountered. Watched by a dangerous form of evil...


	5. The Path to the Brawl Begins

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 5: The Path to the Brawl Begins...

A bright light shone from out of nowhere in the Mystic Ruins and soon after, it disappeared. In its place was the blue and orange striped hovercar. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked around to see where the mystical transportation effects of Chaos Control sent them. Judging by the mountain scenery before them and the clear blue sky above, they were just right where they needed to be. Tails' place was close by to the Mystic Ruins where hopefully they'll meet up with Shadow, Rouge, and Amy. More importantly, they were as far away from those creatures as possible without being detected. Knowing that, the trio breathed a sigh of relief as Tails started the car and headed back to his place.

After driving around the mountains, the car made it to a lone house, complete with a large scale garage. As soon as Team Sonic entered the garage, it was shown why it was extra large as not only was there room for his car, but close by was the blue plane known as the Tornado and near that was other stuff Tails has invented in the past including a large scale spaceship. The garage practically doubled as Tails' lab.

Soon as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles exited the car, they walked towards the main area of the lab where they saw Shadow, Rouge, and Amy sitting around waiting for them.

"Hey!" Sonic called out, "Sorry if we kept ya waitin' for so long."

Amy looked up and as soon as she saw him, she leaped off her seat and practically tackled Sonic in a hug, nearly knocking him down. "OH, SONIC!!" Amy squealed. "Whoa! Easy, Amy!" Sonic said, struggling to keep his balance.

"Oh, I was so worried. I thought those things captured you." Amy said, releasing her grip on the blue hedgehog.

"Come on, Amy. You should know by now it takes a lot more than whatever these guys can throw at to catch me." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy said, "That just might be one of the many reasons why I love you."

"All right, all right." Sonic said, finally releasing the grip of the affectionate pink hedgehog, "Just take it easy, Amy. Let's just focus at the task at hand."

"Right." Amy said.

"So," Tails said to Shadow, "Any difficulties getting here?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Shadow commented.

"Well, did you guys find out any info about just what the heck is going on?" Rouge asked.

"Well," Knuckles tried to answer, "Turns out these creatures are made up of smaller creatures, are from another dimension, and are sending pieces of our world to their dimension."

"Wait... What?..." Rouge asked wondering what the heck Knuckles was talking about.

Tails sighed and then said, "Maybe it would be better if I explained it..."

Minutes later, Tails brought Shadow, Rouge, and Amy up to speed with what had transpired from Central City. "...and that's pretty much what happened." Tails finished, "We took out most of the creatures after we escaped, Eggman got captured by those creatures, and we were able to get out without being detected courtesy of Chaos Control."

"So, all these creatures are headed in the northwest direction." Shadow said, "No doubt they're heading towards their base."

"And within said base, will lie the mastermind behind this mess." Rouge added.

"One can only wonder where else these things attacked..." Tails wondered.

"Hey, everyone." Knuckles said, directing everyone's attention towards the television, "Check this out." He raised the volume with the remote control as on the T.V. showed a news report.

_"...continuing our breaking news."_ The male reporter on T.V. said, _"Earlier, an exhibition match held in the Battlefield Stadium between Starland's warrior Kirby and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario..."_ "Wait, what?!" Sonic said as he heard the name 'Mario' mentioned. _"...was interrupted by these strange unusual creatures."_ "Those are the same creatures we've encountered!" Knuckles pointed out. _"While the two warriors, as well as the attending Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, were successful in keeping the creatures at bay, unfortunately, the creatures armed what looks like some sort of bombing device, covering the Stadium in an unusual electrical field of darkness. Several more of these unusual fields have popped up around the world. Stay tuned as we obtain more information as soon as we get it."_

"Sonic," Tails said, "That Mario character... Do you think that he's the same one we met earlier this year?"

"I'm positive..." Sonic said. The hedgehog recalled the events from before. He and his friends were invited as special guests for a pre-show celebration for the Olympic Games in Beijing. Also those who attended was the unlikely Italian hero along with his brother, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, the princess of the Sarasaland Kingdom, and weird creatures from their land. Of course, given the fact that the area they reside in consists of 5-6 foot tall talking animals, they probably shouldn't judge on weird. In any case, these two representatives were involved in friendly competition to show the good sported nature that is the Olympic games. During the competition, Sonic felt that Mario was the most worthy advisory/rival he's had in a while. Almost as if their rivalry was bound to happen, a sense of destiny, as it were. With both competitors leaving with respect for one another, Sonic wondered if they would ever cross paths again. It looked like, given the unfortunate circumstances before them, it would happen soon.

"Well, what now?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm going to raid their base." Sonic answered without hesitation.

"You're doing what?!" Rouge asked in disbelief.

"Why not." The blue hedgehog explained, "We know where they're headed and I could probably reach their base by the end of the day. It's only a matter of time before I find them and take 'em out. Besides all else, when I stop them, there's a strong chance that our friends will be back to normal, right."

"I guess you have a point..." Shadow said, "Still, I'm not letting you do this yourself. I'm coming with you."

"Me too." Knuckles added, "A big showdown like this sounds like my kind of fight."

"You can count me in as well." Rouge said.

"You know that I'm ready to go." Tails added.

"And you know you can count on me, too." Amy said with her hammer in her hands.

"No!" Sonic protested as the others looked on in confusion, "Look, guys, don't get me wrong. I appreciate that you guys want to help, but this is extremely risky. I cannot take that chance if you guys get captured, too."

"But, Sonic..." Tails tried to argue. "No buts." Sonic said, "I'll be fine. It's not like I can't handle myself out there. Don't sweat it."

Tails simply sighed and said, "Okay, Sonic."

"You've obviously made up your mind about this." Knuckles said.

"Just so long as you don't confuse bravery with stupidity. Other than that, good luck out there." Rouge added.

"Sonic... ...just... ...just be careful." Amy simply said.

"Don't worry. I will." Sonic reassuringly said to her.

"However," Tails said, "I'm not letting you go unprepared."

"Unprepared, how?" Sonic asked in wonder, "I got one of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yes, that may be true. But I have a couple of things I think you may need." Tails said as he ran to another part of the lab and gathered a couple of items. One being a small steel rectangular board, the others being several tiny devices.

"First off," Tails said, "You might want to take this with you. It's your Extreme Gear hoverboard, The Blue Star. I've made some modifications to it, so you should be able to get across impossible terrains with no problem."

"Hey, thanks, Tails." Sonic said, "But what with these things?"

"These are my latest inventions." The two-tailed fox explained, "As you can see, these small devices each have a button. All you do is activated the button and throw it down. It will soon turn into your own personal portable spring, allowing you to get to higher ground, in case you get yourself in any kind of problem. However, the spring will only stay active for a few seconds before reverting back to its tiny form. You can also use it when you're in the air as well. Just make sure you have it positioned by your feet as soon as it becomes active."

"A personal portable spring, huh?" Sonic said, fully impressed with his buddy's smart thinking, "Once again, Tails, you've done it again."

Sonic then took a small backpack, put the Blue Star hoverboard, the portable springs, and the light blue Chaos Emerald inside, put it on, and started to head out. "Don't worry about a thing, guys. I'll have these freaks stopped soon." Sonic said towards his friends as he turned around toward the exit.

"Sonic, wait!" Shadow called out, getting Sonic's attention before he left.

Sonic turned around and saw Shadow, cross armed, with a serious expression on his face. "7 hours." The black hedgehog said. "What?" Sonic asked. "7 hours." Shadow repeated, "You have 7 hours to head to their base and finish them off. If you can't do it by then, we're going to storm through to the base wherever it may be, whether you want us to or not."

Sonic simply looked at Shadow with a smirk on his face. "Ha, that's 3 and half hours more than I'll need." Sonic simply said. And with that, he zoomed out of Tails' lab and started to head north of Station Square.

"Good luck, hedgehog." Shadow simply said.

* * *

Meanwhile... in an unknown dark area, a menacing figure looked onward at the events that transpired. It summoned a few Primids. An army of Primids arrived carrying the 3 Babylon Rouges trophies. Soon, the strange mysterious black ooze-like creatures started to emerge and surround themselves around each of the trophies. What this meant for the blue hedgehog, only time will tell...


	6. A Surprise Attack

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 6: A Surprise Attack

Many miles away from Station Square lies a quiet serine forest. Usually undisturbed by nothing but the sounds and atmosphere of nature's environment. However, at the moment, that is not the case, as sounds of fighting, crashing of trees, and spinning noises littered the air of the forest. Soon certain creatures started flying through the trees. Some included round creatures that looked like the red and white ball-shaped Pokémon known as Electrode, only multi-colored, had one big eyeball, and the odd ability to multiply. (Bytan) Others included brown living rag dolls that shoot lasers out its eyes. (Puppit) The rest included several Primids, Bombeds, and different colored R.O.B.s which, unlike the creatures, were destroyed like any other robots.

As each of the creatures was taken out, they were turned into those unusual black ooze creatures and disintegrated. As soon as they disintegrated, another figure started to emerge from the thick forest. A familiar figure. The figure of the blue hedgehog hero.

"Man," Sonic said, still carrying his backpack with his supplies inside, as he took out the last group of creatures, "Those things just don't know when to quit..."

It's been at least a good hour, maybe 2, since Sonic left Tails' lab and headed towards the direction of where that ship he saw back in Station Square went. Since then, he's faced relentless attacks from these unknown creatures. There was a good chance he was headed in the right direction.

He continued through the forest for a few minutes until he realized that no more creatures were popping out of nowhere and tried to attack him. Sonic wondered if he accidentally took a wrong turn, so he ran up and climbed towards the next tree with his trademark speed and reached the top of the high tree in seconds.

He looked ahead and saw the ship in a far distance ahead of him. "Looks like I'm on the right track." Sonic commented. Soon he jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground and continued his path.

Soon, a whooshing sound was heard, causing Sonic to stop in his tracks and look around the forest wondering where the source of the sound came from.

"Huh?! Who's There?!" Sonic asked, getting himself ready for battle.

No answer.

Sonic started to relax a little, thinking it was just his imagination.

Sonic started to continue until another whooshing sound was heard as a large figure on a hoverboard headed right for him. Sonic was able to see the figure in time to dodge the impact. He was able to make out the figure and was shocked. The attacker was none other than the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, Storm. However, his appearance was very different from when Sonic saw him earlier. Instead, his white feathery look was surrounded by a dark gray-ish aura and his beady eyes were glowing in a red-ish hue.

"What the?!... Storm?! What the heck are you... How did you get here?!" Sonic asked, but got no response as Storm rode off through the trees.

"Hey, Wait!" Sonic called out as he started to chase Storm, but was quickly interrupted by another flying figure on a hoverboard that tried to attack him.

The hedgehog, as soon as he dodged the second attack, was surprised to see that the second figure was Wave. But, just like Storm, her appearance was different as well. Her violet features were surrounded by a dark purple-like aura and her eyes were glowing in a yellow-like color. She turned around, riding her Extreme Gear hoverboard, with her oversized wrench in her hand, was aiming another attack towards Sonic.

"Wave, What are you doing?!" Sonic asked, once again, getting no response as Wave swung her wrench at the hedgehog. Sonic immediately dodged it, but barely as the wrench nearly touched the fur of the hedgehog.

Wave soon disappeared into another section of the forest as well. Sonic was confused as he wondered what would cause both Storm and Wave to attack him like that, let alone what that strange dark glow that is surrounding them. For that matter, how did they escape their trapped predicament?

So many questions were asked. Unfortunately for Sonic, he didn't have time to answer as a third figure caught him with a surprise attack causing him to fall. Sonic got up and saw who the assailant was. Apparently, it was Jet, on his Extreme Gear hoverboard. And just like the other 2 Rogues, the hawk's appearance was different also. His green feathers were surrounded by a black aura and his eyes were glowing in a dark red color.

Sonic was getting tired of this. Obviously, he wasn't going to get any answers by the way thing were shaping up. It seemed the only way he was going to get any explanation whatsoever was to beat it out of the Rogues. He charged after Jet, but the hawk just flew off on his hoverboard, escaping the hedgehog's attempt to attack, and hid in the forest as well.

As soon as Jet disappeared, though, Storm immediately popped out through the trees, with his big fists in the air, and slammed them down as he met up with Sonic. Sonic saw Storm and, at the very last second, avoided getting squashed by Storm's attack. Although, the shockwave from when the albatross hit the ground caused Sonic to lose his balance a little.

But that split second was all the Rogues needed as Wave flew in and clocked the hedgehog in the back of his head with that wrench. The impact caused Sonic to fall to his knees holding the back of his head.

As the swallow disappeared in the forest yet again, Jet popped out of nowhere with those razor-feathered, Japanese style fans and delivered a swift strike sending Sonic flying and crashing into one of the trees.

Storm then reappeared and made a beeline toward the hedgehog as he laid motionless near the tree. Just as it looked like Storm was going in for the final blow, Sonic then shot his eyes open. He may have been down, but he was far from out. In an instant, he got up, slipped past the attempted punch of the albatross, and delivered a swift kick to Storm's hoverboard causing Storm to swerve out of control and crash into Wave as she reappeared to try to attack Sonic.

As Storm and Wave crashed into each other, a round object fell out of Wave pants pocket. Sonic took a quick look at the object which was colored with red and white stripes with a big black B in a big white circle in the center of the object. He thought that the object had to be some sort of bomb, but not the usual style of bombs that Wave is known for carrying.

Jet tried to get another surprise attack on Sonic, but the hedgehog was able to roll out of the way from the swing of the hawk's attack wings. Wave, who quickly recovered after colliding with Storm, tried to attack Sonic as well with another swing of her giant wrench. However, Sonic was able to dodge that attack as well.

Soon the hedgehog looked around to find he was surrounded by the Babylon Rogues, triangular style. They each charged in towards Sonic at full speed on their hoverboards. At that point, Sonic had to think fast, and he did. By his feet was the bomb object that Wave dropped. Sonic then picked it up and jumped up as high as he could. The 3 birds looked up in confusion as they had no idea what Sonic was planning. As soon as Sonic was high enough, he threw down the bomb, hoping it will explode and cause a distraction as Sonic made his escape. Unfortunately, that was not the case as Sonic did not foresee how it would explode, because as soon as the bomb hit the ground, a massive explosion emerged from the small device that caught the Rogues a few centimeters away. The explosion seemed to grow as Sonic began to fall back down. Sonic quickly reached in his backpack and pulled out a small round device.

"I hope this works..." Sonic said as he pressed the button on the device and put it underneath his feet. Soon the small device expanded into a large red spring with a star design in the center. The hedgehog then bounced off the spring and soared into the air with incredible height and velocity. The spring was immediately destroyed by the growing explosion.

A few seconds later, the explosion disappeared and soon afterwards, Sonic landed on the ground. He was concerned about the well being of the Rogues. He hoped that the explosion didn't end up doing serious damage to them. He looked around the area which was scattered with destroyed trees until he spotted them... sort of.

He saw the 3 Babylon Rogues lying on the ground, in trophy form. "How the heck did they turn into trophies?!" Sonic asked.

He went over to the Jet statue and was about to touch the base, only he noticed that the base color wasn't gold. It was a silver color. The same with the Wave and the Storm trophies. Then all 3 trophies started to dissolve and turned into the strange black ooze creatures and soon disintegrated.

As soon as Sonic witnessed the scene before him, he remembered what Dr. Eggman was discussing with them regarding the creatures...

_"Their genetic structure looks to be constantly moving. Almost as if these creatures are made up of smaller creatures built up, which causes an astounding transformation, changing their appearance into anything."_

_"So, they can change into all these creatures we're seeing lately, and they come from another dimension and are sending pieces of our planet into their dimension. But why are they turning our friends into trophies?"_

_"That even I don't know."_

The pieces were starting to come together. "Hmm... so, these things turned our friends into trophies so they can take their appearance and abilities for an easier take over." Sonic pondered, "Just a bigger reason why I need to stop these things!"

The hedgehog, after adjusting his backpack, continued heading in the north direction as he was more determined to put a stop to these unknown creatures once and for all...


	7. The Hedgehog and the Frog Wait

The Hedgehog Prepares To Brawl

Chapter 7: The Hedgehog and the Frog (Wait, It's a Toad?)

Sonic finally found himself out of what seemed to be an endless forest and ended up around a lake. The area looked like it wasn't in the hold of these unusual creatures. In fact, it looked calm and peaceful, with the clear blue water shimmering in the sunlight, clear blue skies above with a few clouds, and lush green grass scenery surrounding the large lake.

However, as beautiful as the view looked, Sonic couldn't just sit back and enjoy the scenery... Well, only for a few seconds. Sonic looked out and admired at the majestic view for a short while. True, he had around 5-4 hours left to head to the base before his friends were going to charge in risking their lives, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a few seconds to enjoy the sights along the way.

After taking a deep breath, the blue hedgehog turned to continue through the pathway. But then, something caught his attention. A few meters away from the lake, laid a small spaceship with an insignia of what looked like a fox with giant wings. It looked like it crashed from some kind of oncoming fire from the singe marks on the metallic ship.

"Hmm... that's odd." Sonic commented, taking a closer look at the ship. He looked inside the open hatch. Some of the controls were still functioning as the ship's indicator showed that the damage was done to the engines, so even if the ship was still active, it wasn't going to fly any time soon.

Sonic also saw a bright red light was blinking. "Hmm... I guess that must be some kind of homing beacon. Whoever was piloting this thing left a long while ago." Sonic said, "But I wonder what caused it to go down in the first place..."

Soon, a rumbling was heard echoing through out the area. Soon, a giant green snake-like creature emerged from the lake, creating a large wave around the area of water. This creature was not one of the dimensional creatures the hedgehog had encountered so far. Rather this creature was from around this planet, a creature belonging to the class of unusual creatures with amazing abilities known as Pokémon and this one in particular was a Rayquayza.

The gigantic Pokémon looked like it had taken a butt-whooping as it towered over Sonic with a menacing look. Sonic slowly approached the giant dragon Pokémon and looked up at the creature with no fear or intimidation. "Hey, what's your deal, big guy?" Sonic said.

The Rayquayza simply let out a monstrous roar echoing in the air. "Hmph. Well, if you're gonna start something," The hedgehog proclaimed, ready to fight, "Bring it on! I've beaten dragons bigger than you without breaking a sweat!"

The Pokémon then launched itself out of the lake, up in the air, and attempted to attack Sonic with a body slam. The hedgehog easily dodged the gigantic beast as it landed with a loud crash on the ground.

"Ha!" Sonic provoked, "Is that the best you can do?!"

The Rayquayza brought its head back with its mouth wide open. A strange ball of energy and light began to glow in its mouth. It was warming up for a Hyper Beam attack. As soon as it was charged up, the Pokémon launched the attack, releasing a large beam of energy. Sonic was able to dodge the attack and the beam hit the ground and exploded close to the ship.

"Very nice." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, "Now it's my turn!" As soon as he said that, he reached in his backpack and pulled out the light blue Chaos Emerald as it started to glow in his hands. The power of the Emerald started to surge through his body as he glowed as well.

Then, he charged towards the Rayquayza with incredible speed, going even faster if possible, and nailing it with a series of punches, kicks, and spinning attacks. While that looked to do some amount of damage to the Pokémon, it also ended up enraging the creature as well.

Sonic charged at the creature yet again to deliver yet another high speed attack, but the Rayquayza dove into the ground, heading underground. "Ha!" Sonic said as he looked down the hole the Pokémon dug up, "I guess I scared it off."

Sonic then turned around and started to head down the pathway again until a few seconds later he felt the ground shake beneath him. "Hey, what the?!" He said as cracks in the ground started to form below him.

Sonic quickly put two and two together and rolled out of the way just in time as the Rayquayza erupted through the spot the hedgehog was standing in. Sonic, still with the Chaos Emerald in his hand, dodged incoming rocks and falling debris that came at him after the Pokémon's Dig attack.

"Nice try," The hedgehog said, "But you've gotta be pretty quick to try and land a sneak attack on me." Soon, Sonic, powered up by the Emerald, executed a strong homing attack hitting the Rayquayza in its large chest, knocking it back a couple of inches.

Sonic charged at the Rayquayza once again and jumped in the air, setting up for yet another homing attack, but the Pokémon was ready as it struck the hedgehog with its massive tail, knocking him to the ground like a soccer ball. As soon as Sonic hit the ground, he dropped the Chaos Emerald.

The creature was once again charging up a Hyper Beam attack and was about to blast Sonic when suddenly, laser blasts started raining from the sky nailing the Pokémon. The Rayquayza turned its attention towards the laser fire that came from a metallic ship that looked like the one that crashed nearby the lake. Complete with the insignia of the fox with wings on the side.

The Pokémon then fired a few blasts of the Hyper Beam attack towards the ship, but the ship barely dodged the blasts. Soon, Sonic began to recover as he saw what was going on as the Rayquayza had its attention diverted from him and was focused on the maneuvering ship. He saw this opportunity to take advantage of the distraction as he took the Chaos Emerald that laid next to him.

The power from the Emerald charged into his body yet again as Sonic zoomed past the Rayquayza, did a U-turn, charged past the creature again, and turned around again. The Rayquayza soon spotted Sonic, but it was too late. Soon, after a few seconds, Sonic created a tornado from circling the Pokémon several times at super speed, causing the dragon to be lifted in the air.

As soon as the Pokémon was 6-8 feet in the air above ground, Sonic soon charged at the Rayquayza with built up speed from the combination of the amount of running he produced with the power of the Chaos Emerald surging through him. The hedgehog then leaped towards the dragon and executed a homing attack with incredible strength, hitting the Pokémon in the chin, knocking it out and sending it flying back in the lake from whence it came causing a large splash upon impact.

"Well, that takes care of that..." Sonic commented.

Soon, the hedgehog saw the ship flying around. "Huh..." He said, "Looks like that guy's on my side." Shortly after he finished his statement, the ship started to fire its lasers at him. "Then again..." Sonic said as he started to run from the oncoming laser fire.

The mysterious ship continued to fire at Sonic, but he was able to dodge the fire. However, when the ship was slightly closer to the ground and the hedgehog, Sonic stopped, turned around and leaped with incredible height as he landed on top of the ship.

"Hey, get off my ship!" Said the squeaky voice of the pilot.

Sonic looked through the glass hatch of the ship to get a visual description of the pilot. "What the?!" Sonic said, "This ship is piloted by a frog?!"

"I'm a toad!" The amphibious pilot argued, "Now get off my ship!"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Sonic tried to explain himself to the pilot, but the pilot made his ship spin around to try and throw the hedgehog off, but Sonic was able to hold on through the wild ride.

"Yo, chill out, dude!" Sonic began until the pilot stopped the ship in midair, causing the blue hedgehog to lose his balance and fall off the front of the ship, but was able to hang on to the nosecone of the ship with his free hand. Unfortunately, he was in perfect aiming position for the ship laser blaster.

He saw the laser was beginning to charge up. Sonic once again had to think quickly and was successful. With the Chaos Emerald still in his hand, he powered himself up and destroyed the laser blaster with one powerful punch.

By this time, the ship was over the middle of the lake. Sonic figured that there was only one way to stop this and set things straight. He gripped the Emerald and the ship at the same time. "Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled as he and the ship, as well as the toad pilot, was surrounded by a beam of light and soon disappeared.

Few seconds later, Sonic and the ship reappeared on the ground near the lake and close by the second crashed ship. Soon, Sonic put the Chaos Emerald back in his backpack, leaped back on top of the ship and pried the hatch door open.

"Ahhh!!" The toad pilot screamed as he covered his eyes in fear, "D-d-don't hurt me..."

"Will you chill out?" Sonic said, "I'm trying to tell you, I'm not the enemy here!"

"Huh?" The toad said as he opened his eyes, "Hey, wait a second. You're not with Star Wolf."

"Star What?" Sonic said in confusion, "No! I'm just a pure pedigree hedgehog. Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. So, what's your story?"

"Wait, Sonic the Hedgehog?!" The toad said in shock, "The same Sonic the Hedgehog that prevented the planet from getting annihilated by the Space Colony ARK?!"

"The very same." Sonic commented with a smirk on his face.

"Whoa! This is truly an honor." The pilot said, "My name is Slippy, Gadget expert for the space team, Star Fox. Uh, sorry about shooting at you."

"Eh, no prob." Sonic said, not sweating the miscommunication, "I thought that logo on that ship looked familiar."

"So, what brings you around here?" Slippy asked.

Sonic soon explained his current situation involving the creatures, his friends, and his plan of attack.

"These creatures have been causing you problems as well, huh. Two members of our team, Fox and Falco, have been investigating this predicament." Slippy said, "But so far, we haven't heard anything from them in a while, so the base sent me to look for them. So, let me get this straight, your plan is to go charging into their main base and try to take out the leader of this invasion, having no idea what this guy is capable of?"

"That's kind of how I work." Sonic responded.

"Well, then, I'd say there's a good chance those two have the same idea." Slippy said, "Good to know that at least with more people going after this guy, whoever he is, it raises a better chance of victory."

"Eh, it's not like I couldn't handle him myself..." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You're starting to sound a lot like Falco." Slippy commented, "Listen, since you're in such a hurry, how about I give you a lift to make up for shooting at you like that."

"Wow, that'd be sweet." Sonic said, "But you really think you'll be all right. I mean, due to the fact that I kind of, you know, smashed your blaster on your ship?"

"That won't be a problem." Slippy said with confidence, "All I need to is make a few gear replacements. And thankfully, there's another ship nearby I could borrow some parts."

And with that Slippy hopped out of the hatch of his ship and, with several tools in his hands, headed towards the other ship.

"Well, it doesn't look like that creature did that much damage to Fox's ship." Slippy said as he took some parts inside the ship and headed back to his own ship, "It's just a simple procedure I go through. I should be able to be primed and ready for battle in a few seconds."

"Heh-heh..." Sonic said, chuckling a bit, "You're starting to sound like a friend of mine."

"All right, that should do it." Slippy said after finishing his modifications and returned to his piloting position, "Uh, do you want to get in? I mean, it may look like a tight fit, but--"

"Nah, that won't be a problem." Sonic said, as he closed the hatch door and jumped on top of the ship above the hatch door, "I'm usually more comfortable riding outside anyway."

"All right." Slippy said as he powered up his ship, beginning to take flight, "Hold on tight, Sonic. This might get bumpy..." And in an instant, the ship flew up in the skies above.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the same unknown dark area, the same menacing figure was witnessing the events that took place. The being then raised its arm. And from what we could see, the being's arm was coated with what looks to be a multi-color wire form. Soon, Primids and several unknown large flying creatures were summoned. These creatures looked like giant rainbow colored birds shaped like jets with a platform-like back. (Trolows)

The being then moved his arm towards what looked like a viewing portal, which was pictured with the blue hedgehog riding on top of the toad's ship, and pointed directly at Sonic. The Primids, armed with rocket launchers and lasers, nodded, understanding what their dark leader required them to do, and then rode on the Trolows, 2 Primids on each Trolow, as they began to take flight. The creatures soon disappeared.

Soon after they left, the evil being then summoned another Primid. This one, coated in metal, was carrying a strange rock under glass with it. It looked to have been swiped from the Station Square Museum. The label that was in front of the rock read: _Last Remains of the Black Comet_.

The evil being then removed the glass as more of the small, black, ooze-like creatures began to form around the asteroid. It started to look like the hedgehog's situation was about to get worse before it gets better...

* * *

The jet engines of the small ship could be heard roaring through the clear blue skies as Sonic was leaning back on top of the ship, relaxing as he enjoyed the high speed winds breezing on through. It had been 15 minutes since Sonic and Slippy left the lake and at the rate they were going, they would probably make it to the unknown base in no time.

"So, Sonic," Slippy said, "Do you even know where this base is?"

"Well, all I know is I was following this ship that has my friends captured and it was headed in the north direction. Though I'm not 100 sure if they're takin' 'em to their base..." Sonic said.

"No problem." Slippy responded as he looked at his instruments, "From what I could tell with my scanners, this ship you're talking about is around 150 yards ahead of us heading now in the east. Also, from what I can make out, the last transmission from Falco's ship was located further down in the east."

"So, that's where their base has to be then, right?" Sonic wondered, getting this new information.

"It's strongly likely." The toad said.

Sonic just smiled. He was even more eager to put the hurting on the mastermind behind this ordeal.

Soon, an explosion went off close by to the ship as Slippy moved to the left in shock. "Whoa!" Sonic said as the combination of the explosion and the wild ride happened, "What the heck was that?!"

"Uh-oh." Slippy said as the alarm inside his ship started to go off, "Brace yourself, Sonic. We've got company."

Sonic looked behind him and saw the Primids riding on the Trolows emerge from the clouds. "You're kidding me!" Sonic said in disbelief, "These things can fly, too! Oh well, I guess I better show them what goes up must come down."

As soon as the creatures were close enough to the ship, Sonic reached in his backpack, and took out another one of his portable springs. He pushed the button on the small device and placed it next to him on the top of the small aircraft. In mere seconds, the device expanded into the spring which Sonic immediately bounced off of, sending him soaring into the sky and soon executed an aerial rolling attack on one of the Primids with the rocket launcher as soon as he landed on the Trolow's platform-like back.

As soon as he landed, Sonic delivered a bronco-like double kick to the creature with the blaster, sending him to join his partner, falling down to who knows where below. The hedgehog then picked up the rocket launcher, though with some difficulty, as he tried to aim it at the other flying creatures.

The rockets were able to shoot down a few of the Trolows and Primids, but Sonic ended up missing most of the shots, so he ended up throwing it overboard.

Suddenly, a Primid armed with a laser blaster, dropped down next to Sonic, about to blast the hedgehog. However, it takes a lot more than that to get the drop -- literally -- on the hedgehog. As soon as the creature landed, Sonic gave a swift, swinging punch to the creature, making it drop its weapon, and fall to the earth.

Sonic then picked up the blaster and was about start blasting more of the creatures when, all of a sudden, the Trolow Sonic was riding on started to rock back and forth. "Whuh-oh." Sonic said as he tried to maintain his balance, "Looks like I may have overstayed my welcome."

"Sonic!" Slippy called out as he positioned the ship near the rocking Trolow.

Sonic then jumped off of the flying creature back onto the aircraft as the ship fired a laser shot, sending the creature down in flames.

Sonic and Slippy continued to shoot down Primids and Trolows with their respective laser blasters. But while they were focused on the creatures in front of them, 2 more Primids, each holding rocket launchers, riding on a Trolow emerged from the clouds behind the duo.

Both of the green creatures aimed their rocket launchers at the blue hedgehog and were about to fire. However, as soon as Sonic blasted another pair of Primids off the Trolow, he somehow sensed the creatures behind him, and in a split second, he turned around and blasted one of them. As soon as the blast hit the Primid, it stumbled into the other Primid as soon as it fired its rocket launcher, causing both of the creatures to fall off the Trolow. The aim was off a bit, but the rocket ended up nailing Slippy's ship, causing it to shake and smoke a little.

"Ugh! I'm Hit!" Slippy shouted as he tried to maintain control of the ship.

"Hold on, Slipps." Sonic said as he reached in his backpack yet again, "I'll finish the rest of these clowns off..." He then pulled out the small steel rectangular board and pressed a button on the board, causing the device to expand into a large blue hoverboard.

Sonic then jumped on his Extreme Gear, The Blue Star, and took to the skies with the laser blaster in his hand as he circled around the creatures with incredible speed and shot down the last fleet of Primids and Trolows. Soon after all the creatures had been disposed off, he returned back atop the metallic aircraft and jumped off the hoverboard as the board reverted back to its small rectangular form.

"Yo, Slippy," Sonic called out as he felt the ship continue to shake, "You holding up all right?"

"Not really." Slippy replied, "That blast really did a number on my engines." He then spotted a nearby snowy mountaintop. "I'm going to have to make a landing over there. Hang on."

Few minutes later, Slippy landed the ship a few meters away from the snowy peak of the mountain as he attempted to make some repairs to his aircraft once again, while Sonic was pacing around back and forth in the snow, causing a straight line path to melt among the field of snow. He wasn't bothered by the cold much, due to his fur, but he was more impatient if anything.

"Well..." Sonic said, annoyed with the fact that he had to wait, "Anything?!"

Slippy then closed the door to cover up the ship's wiring. "I'm sorry, Sonic." Slippy said, shaking his head, "But I don't have enough power left to get you further." He then pointed towards the westside of the mountain. "Your best bet is to head down this mountain and head straight west. There's a good chance you'll be able to find their base soon."

"Thanks for everything, Slipps." Sonic said, expressing his gratitude by going up to Slippy and shaking his hand, "But what about you? What are you gonna do now?"

Slippy then hopped back in his ship. "I should have enough power left to get me back to H.Q." He said, "Don't worry about me though. I've been through tougher flights before. I'm sure I can handle this."

"All right." Sonic said, "Well, good luck to you."

"And good luck to you, too, Sonic." Slippy said, "Here's hoping that you, Fox, Falco, and any other hero out there finishes off those creatures for good."

"No prob." Sonic said.

And with that, Slippy's hatch door closed as his aircraft took off and left in the high skies. As Sonic looked up until Slippy's ship was out of sight, he then looked down the mountain, towards the direction where the toad pointed.

The blue hedgehog reached in his backpack once again, pulled out the Blue Star hoverboard, and only activated it to expand to its board size and not activating the gears to make it hover. He then placed it down on the snow as he smirked and soon jumped on the board as he sledded down the mountain.

"YaHOOOOOO!!" Sonic exclaimed as he was cruising down the snow in his hoverboard turned snowboard...


	8. Doom Has Returned

Chapter 8: Doom Has Returned

Sonic reached the rocky part of the mountain in a matter of seconds. However, when he was running towards the base of the mountain, he was not alone. The blue hedgehog was currently being chased down by a few Roaders.

One of the motorcycle creatures ended up going ahead of Sonic while 2 Roaders positioned themselves at both sides of the hedgehog, leaving the last motorcycle, rust-armored, rhino-creature chasing him from behind.

Sonic soon saw the situation he was in, but quickly had an escape plan. "Hey, thanks for the motorcade escort..." Sonic joked, "But I think I can handle myself here."

He soon jumped up as soon as the 2 Roaders tried to ram and squash him but was too late and ended up smashing each other. He landed on the Roader in front of him and jumped off of the creature. He then executed a devastating homing attack, nailing the motorcycle creature, causing it to get knocked back into the other 2 Roaders, which, in turn, ended up crashing into the last Roader bringing up the rear. The creatures soon exploded, turned into the small, black, ooze-like creatures, and soon disappeared.

"Heh, heh, heh..." Sonic chuckled as he landed, "Well, that was fun. But I can't waste any more time. I better get movin', fast." And with that, Sonic soon zoomed down towards the base of the mountain.

However, as a few minutes passed by as Sonic was running through the rocky terrain, Sonic heard a strange whooshing noise. He stopped and looked around his surrounding which was scattered with rock formations shaped like towers, trying to find the source of the mysterious noise.

Not seeing any form of life around, he started to continue when he saw a large, purple, laser-like, boomerang coming towards him. Sonic immediately jumped to dodge the attack. As he landed, he saw the boomerang bounced off one of the rock towers and headed towards him again. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way and soon the boomerang disappeared.

"No way..." Sonic said in shock as he recognized the attack, "It couldn't be... It's impossible!..."

Soon, a large evil creature appeared out of nowhere hovering in midair. The creature was dressed in a dark gray cloak with chains draped around its neck, with large tentacle-like fingers, and its face was a disfigured mess with three beady red eyes with its head shaped like a bull's horn, but made of tentacles. Its skin was coated with a black and red style. The creature then did a sinister chuckle.

"Black Doom?!" Sonic said in shock. As unbelievable as it seemed, it was the former alien leader of the Black Arms. A few years ago, Sonic and Shadow teamed up to stop the alien creatures from destroying the planet. Shadow ended up defeating Black Doom as he sent it and the Black Comet up in space where it was immediately destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon from the Space Colony ARK. How the alien creature was hovering before Sonic now, he had no clue.

Black Doom then raised its arms in the air as 5 giant rocks began to appear around him. He then launched the rocks towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic was to dodge each of the rocks as they crashed on the ground.

The alien leader then raised its arms again as two red vertical laser lines appeared. It first thrusted its left arm, launching the first laser line towards Sonic. The hedgehog was able to avoid the laser with ease as he rolled out of the way. Black Doom then thrusted its right arm, launching the other laser line. Sonic also dodged the other laser as easily as he dodged the first.

'Hmm... this is weird...' Sonic thought, 'Black Doom seems to be moving a lot slower than the last time we fought...' And he was right, Black Doom's movement did seem sluggish because last time it was capable of connecting some of its attacks of him. But now, his attacks seemed to lack the sudden impact they had before. Also it lacked the teleportation abilities as it continued to hover around Sonic. 'I wonder... Is that even the _real_ Black Doom?' Sonic thought as he dodged another purple boomerang.

Then, Sonic got a real good look at Black Doom and saw that it too was surrounded by the unusual glowing dark aura that surround the copies of the Babylon Rogues he fought earlier.

'Aha...' Sonic thought, 'No doubt the work of whoever or whatever is causing this mess. Since that's not the real Black Doom, I'll bet anything it's probably weaker...' Sonic decided to prove this theory as he reached in his backpack and once again grasped the blue Chaos Emerald.

Building up power from the gem, Sonic ran full speed towards the alien at full speed and connected with a spinning homing attack on it, knocking Black Doom backwards a few feet. Sonic realized this was his chance to finish this quick as he ran to attack the alien again, but then Black Doom recovered and swiped its right arm forward. As it did that, strange, yellow, dust-like particles appeared from its robe sleeve. Sonic saw this and, in a split second before the unknown substance made contact with his skin, was able to successfully avoid the dust by jumping back on a nearby rock.

However, Sonic failed to realize that the purple boomerang was making its way back towards him. As soon as he saw it coming towards him, it smashed into the rock tower, causing it to start collapsing.

Sonic was able to jump off before the rock tower collapsed beneath him. Unfortunately, as soon as he landed, this gave Black Doom the chance to release the mysterious dust substance. This time, it was successful in engulfing the hedgehog.

Before he knew it, Sonic couldn't move. It was as if the dust particles had a strange paralyzing effect. Black Doom soon hovered above the frozen hedgehog as it was summoning up 5 more boulders.

'Oh, boy...' Sonic thought, 'I'd better get movin', fast!' Sonic continued struggling to move as he felt some tingling feeling flowing through his body. He saw that the Chaos Emerald was still in his hand, glowing. The power of the Emerald seemed to be counteracting the paralyzing dust. Sonic started to get some movement in his right arm as he held the Emerald tight.

Black Doom soon threw his arms down and, in turn, launched the 5 meteors towards the hedgehog. 'Chaos Control!' Sonic thought as the Emerald glowed and before the rocks were able to connect, Sonic disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The rocks exploded in the ground, causing a dirt-like smokescreen. The alien looked around searching for the blue hedgehog. Soon after a bright light blinked in the sky. Black Doom continued to look around and failed to notice that Sonic was teleported high above and, with the power of the Chaos Emerald, started a super charged spinning attack that continued to go faster and faster as he fell from an incredible height directly above Black Doom.

Before long, the alien looked up, but it was too little too late as Sonic connected with the super powerful spinning attack, causing Black Doom to land on the ground with a very loud THUD!

Sonic brushed traces of dirt off of his arms as he landed as he put the Emerald back in his backpack. He soon walked over to the still motionless Black Doom. Few seconds later, the aura around it faded as it was transformed back into the little ooze-like creatures and soon disappeared, leaving the piece of the Black Comet behind.

Sonic walked closer to the stone, picked up the stone, stared at it for a while, then threw it at a large boulder nearby, causing the last chunk of the Black Comet to shatter against the large rock.

"There! That should be the last time we ever have to deal with him again!" Sonic said, "Now, back to the business at hand..." Sonic soon zoomed off towards a field...


	9. Metal Gear Sonic?

Chapter 9: Metal Gear Sonic?

A blue blur was soon seen rushing through a lush green medow as Sonic continued to rush towards the base of the different dimensional creatures that were invading the planet. The blue hedgehog had a gut feeling that he was getting closer.

He started to think to himself as he continued to run. 'Well, roughly 3 and a half hours left until I stop these guys. Whoever the mastermind is behind this plot, he's pulling off all the stops here. No telling what this guy is capable of... Hmm... now that I think about it, I wonder if it was the right thing to leave the others behind...'

As he continued his thought, Sonic started to slow down a little. 'I mean, I didn't want to put them in danger, but, is there any difference when those things are all over the planet? I know that Mario, that Kirby character, those two guys from Star Fox, and even those two princesses are going after this creep. And ya add me into the mix, well... I'm not even sure if that's going to be enough...'

Sonic then looked up in the sky as he continued to run. ' 'sigh' I'd feel a little better if I knew what that guy's planning and, more importantly, who else is joining this fight...'

As soon as Sonic finished his thought, a small object was seen flying through the air. Immediately as the object was in Sonic's field of vision, it hit him in the head, causing him to stop and rub his head.

"Ow! What the heck was that?!" Sonic said as he soon saw the object in question.

The object looked to be some sort of headset communicator. Sonic picked it up and examined it. He nearly dropped it as he heard it ring in a beeping noise. The blue hedgehog soon put the deivce on his head, which fit surprisingly well, and pressed a small button on the side answering the call.

_"Snake, do you read me? What is your current status?"_ Said the voice of a man coming from the headset.

"Uh, sorry to tell ya this, but I don't see any snakes around for you to talk to..." Sonic said, slightly confused as to what was going on.

_"What the?!... Who is this?! How did you intercept this transmission?!"_ The man asked.

"Take it easy. First off, the name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I found this thing after it found my head as a landing spot." Sonic explained.

_"Hmm... Sonic the Hedgehog? Yes, that name does sound familiar. Forgive my earlier acqusations. Allow me to explain, I am Roy Cambell, Colonel of a secret government organization known as Philonthropy."_ The colonel explained.

"Huh... well Colonel, who is this Snake character anyway?" Sonic asked.

_"He is one of our best mercenary agents we have."_ Cambell said,_ "However, due to security reasons, that's all I can reveal to you about him."_

"Whatever." Sonic said, "So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you guys are aware of these creatures causing all this damage."

_"Correct."_ Replied the colonel, _"Our research have found out this information about these creatures: They're known as the Subspace Emissary. They come from an unknown dimension known as Subspace. While their plans of sending pieces of our world into their dimension as well as the leader of the Emissary still remain a mystery, Snake was able to infiltrate one of their ships the creatures commendeered and it lead to a floating island which was actually a base, stocked with more of those Subspace Bombs they use to send our world to their dimension. However, during the infilitration, the creatures began to arm all the bombs in the base in desperation, turning the base into a giant dimensional portal into Subspace. Luckily, Snake and a large group of heroes were able to escape the base before the explosion._

_But the last signal we've gotten was when they all went through the portal. It seems that the one responsible for this invasion is somehow concocting it from inside the Subspace dimension. We've been trying to get in contact with Snake after he entered the portal, but had little to no results."_

"Hmm... very intersting..." The blue hedgehog commented as he gathered this new information, "So, quick question Colonel. You mentioned a large group of people that are in on this action, right? Well, from what I've heard, I know Mario, Kirby, Star Fox's Fox and Falco, and both Princess Peach and Princess Zelda are most likely involved with stopping these things but who else is there?"

_"For starters,"_ The Colonel answered, _"A strange, green, dinosaur-like creature by the name of Yoshi. A long time ally of Mario's who's known for using his tounge and throwing eggs at enemies. Another is a sword-weilding warrior from Kirby's world named Meta Knight. Though his alliegence with Kirby is questionable, he has a personal bone to pick with these creatures since they implemented a take over of his ship. Next, is a warrior named Link, who has the power of the magical Triforce and is armed with a special shield and sword and other special weapons. He's known from defending the kingdom of Hyrule from any evil that threatens it."_

"Ah, so allies of Mario, Peach, Kirby and Zelda are involved with this, too." Sonic said.

_"Wait, there's more."_ The Colonel continued, _"This next hero comes from the mystical place known as Angel Land. His name is Pit and he's armed with powerful mystical weapons which he used to defend the Land as the captain of royal bodyguards for the goddess of light, Palutena. Also in the frey are 2 swordsmen; Marth, prince of the kingdom of Altea, and Ike, a member of the top fighting force in Ceimea, the Grail Mercenaries. While Marth wileds a sword with swift percesion, Ike wields one with incredible strength and power. Both warriors became involved when the Emissary invaded their homes."_

"Hmm... Interesting..."

_"Also on this quest is a local Pokémon trainer who uses 3 Pokémon; Charizard, a fire dragon Pokémon; Squirtle, a water turtle Pokémon; and Ivysaur, a plant dinosaur Pokémon. He also has a fourth one that was kidnapped by the Emissary, Pikachu, an electric mouse Pokémon. However, it was freed and looks to get some payback as well. There is also another Pokémon involved in this as well, but unlike the other four, this one is more self-aware. An unusual Pokémon called Lucario. It uses special attacks with an energy known as aura."_

"So there are more of those Pokémon creatures like that green dragon with the bad 'tude at the lake..."

_"Also involved in this kid named Lucas who Psychic abilities to attack eniemes. Just because he's young, doesn't mean that he's harmless. Even bounty hunters are getting involved. One is the F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, a swift, strong fighter with his zero-g vehicle, the Blue Falcon. The speed of this machine may rival your legendary speed, Sonic. Another is Samus Aran. This outer space bounty hunter is outfitted with special armor that is stock with powerful missles and lasers. She is also quite dangerous without the armor, with swift actions and armed with a plasma whip."_

"Sounds like my kind of girl... 'snickers' "

_"There are also some interesting characters joining this fight as well. For starters, a gorilla dressed in a tie named Donkey Kong, and his sidekick, a chimpanzee dressed in a red shirt and hat named Diddy Kong. Also, an unusual creature from another dimension. A being that is completely 2-dimensional known as Mr. Game and Watch."_

"Hmm... 2 monkeys and a 2-D being?... That is pretty weird..."

_"And it's not just the heroes that are involved. Some enemies are joining in the fight as well. 2 of Mario's enemies, Bowser and Wario. Everything Mario is, Wario is the complete opposite. Wario is rude, crude, greedy, and disgusting. Bowser, as you know, is Mario's biggest, baddest, and scaliest threat to the Mushroom Kingdom. A giant fire breathing turtle monstrosity that uses his power to his advantage. Another enemy involved is a dark wizard known as Ganondorf. Link has had many battles with him. These 3 were working with the Emissary when the mastermind went and betrayed them. Now they want payback."_

"Huh, I guess there really is no honor among theives..."

_"And here's the real intersting part, you know those robots that you've seen causing the destruction, right? Well, one of those R.O.B.s has rebelled against the Emissary and is with Snake and the others as well."_

"Well, well, well..." Sonic said as he finishes gathering the info, "So Colonel, any idea where this giant portal?"

_"It's a few meters away, just past the vast desert ahead of you."_ Colonel Cambell answered, _"It's located out in the middle of the sea. You should be able to see it halfway through the desert."_

"Thanks Colonel." Sonic said, "I'll be sure to give this headset back to this Snake character when I see him." Sonic was about to turn off the headset until a thought went through his mind. "Hey, hold on Colonel, could you do me a favor?"

_"What is it?"_ Cambell asked.

"Um, your organization is part of the government, right? So, are you familar with an agent named Rouge the Bat?" Sonic inquired.

_"Hmm... yes... yes, I'm familar with her work..."_ The Colonel responded.

"Well, could you contact her and tell her that Sonic said that he's changed his mind and for her and the others to meet up at the desert, they should see either a large black portal or a floating island above the sea." The blue hedgehog explained.

_"Wait... 'others'?"_ Cambell asked.

"Don't worry, she'll know what you're talking about."

_"Understood. Good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

And with that, the transmission ended as Sonic took off the headset, put it in his backpack and started to zoom off towards the desert. 'This is exactly what we need.' Sonic thought, 'Hopefully, my friends will be able to make it, but I'm not waiting to join in the fun for another second.' He soon sped up...


	10. A Rotten Egg Gets Even More Spoiled

Chapter 10: A Rotten Egg Gets Even More Spoiled

Back in the mysterious dark area, the evil being was witnessing our blue hedgehog hero defeating more and more of its minions through some sort of viewing portal. It clenched its fist in anger. This hedgehog had been an annoyance for long enough.

It summoned several more Primids as the green creatures brought in the Dr. Eggman trophy. Soon the mysterious black ooze-like creatures attached themselves to the trophy, engulfing it and soon after, the villain motioned its arm and caused the trophy and the creatures to disappear.

Immediately after it sent the trophy away, the area began to shake with the sound of muffled explosions. The evil being looked towards another viewing portal and saw several heroes in different starships attempting to enter through the large portal hovering in the sky. It seems that it would have to deal with these pests...personally...

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the desert, that same blue hedgehog was finishing off another group of Primids, Towtows, Roaders, Bombeds, and R.O.B.s as he whizzed by getting closer to his destination. At this rate, it seemed like nothing was going to stop Sonic now, but then again, hasn't that always been the case?

After Sonic eliminated another Primid armed with a laser gun with a unique spinning headbutt, he took a glance over at the path ahead of him.

Crossing his arms, he saw it. The dimensional portal leading to Subspace. It was still a long way to go but, even in the far distance, Sonic could see the dark speck in the clear blue sky. He knew he was moments away from his epic confrontation with whatever is responsible for this carnage.

With that, Sonic uncrossed his arms and started to continue only to be stopped by a large object slamming into the ground in front of him.

Sonic shielded his eyes to keep dust and dirt from flying into his field of vision. Once the dust had settled, Sonic got a good look at what was blocking his path. It was a 36-foot tall, robotic replica of his nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Decorated with rockets on the back, armed with what looked like laser-guided missile launchers on its fingertips, and probably chocked full of whatever surprises this mysterious Eggbot came with, it towered over the blue hedgehog, almost blocking out the sun itself. The interesting thing about the robot was that it shined with a dark grey aura of some kind.

"Well, I don't think I'll need 20 questions to guess who _this_ is..." Sonic said sarcastically as he heard the booming echo of a very familiar and annoying evil laugh.

"Hmm..." The blue hedgehog pondered as he looked up at the gargantuan battle robot, "Let's see... A wicked nasty clone of Egghead, that made a gynormous sized robot, decorated with all kinds of weapons... Hmm... should probably take me... about what?... 5... 4 minutes?... 3, if I'm lucky..."

As soon as Sonic finished his statement, the Eggbot launched several rockets from its back as they made their way toward the blue hedgehog. Sonic, almost at the last second, began to run away from the incoming rocket blasts.

Each one of the rockets exploded close to Sonic as he continued to run, not letting the loud explosive blasts bother him a bit. Then the Eggbot opened it metallic chest as it revealed black spiked bombs with Eggman's mug on them. Soon after, bomb after bomb was fired, one after another, landing practically everywhere in the area Sonic was running.

However, the hedgehog proved why he was 8, 425, 137, 360, 569 - 0 in the battles with Eggman as he made a U-turn, running back towards Eggman's mech as he easily dodged the bomb fire with ease.

At that point, missiles started to pop out of the Eggbot's fingertips and soon after, were fired toward the blue speed demon. This would be challenging for the hedgehog, as these missiles were made to be speed tracking missiles; specifically designed against Sonic's natural speediness.

But, just like every other battle he's ever been in, Sonic didn't sweat this one. As soon as the missiles were fired, they soon were behind the blue blur. Sonic simply chuckled as he ran even faster away from the missiles, toward the Eggbot, and started to run between its legs round and round and round in a figure-8 motion.

Somehow, though, the missiles were able to follow him in the same figure-8 motion. As Sonic continued to go around the robot's legs with such speed, it could make someone describing it get dizzy... whoa... Sonic ended up stopping in the middle of its legs and ducking. And in an instant, each and every one of the missiles ended up nailing both of the Eggbot's legs causing the machine to fall.

Sonic soon ran away from the robot as soon as it was beginning to tumble, but immediately turned back around, reached in his backpack and pulled out the light blue Chaos Emerald, while he was still running full speed towards the collapsed Eggbot.

The power of the Chaos Emerald once again surged through him as the fastest thing alive plowed through the Eggbot with a super-powered spinning attack. He then landed on the other side of the mech and then made another U-turn and went up behind the robot and delivered and high powered spinning attack. Once again, Sonic ran around the robot and delivered one more powerful spinning attack from the side of the battered and beat-up Eggbot.

As soon as Sonic stopped, the Eggbot started to crackle with electricity. Small explosions began to engulf the machine until it was completely destroyed by one big explosion.

As Sonic put the Chaos Emerald back in his backpack and looked on as the explosion faded and the dust settled, he chuckled and said, "Ha! 2 minutes! I'm gettin' better at this..."

Sonic soon walked through the wreckage of the metallic monstrosity and saw the Eggman statue. "Heh, I guess their Eggman never installed an ejector seat in this robot..." Sonic commented as the statue started to melt into the black ooze and disintegrate.

"Well then," The blue hedgehog said, "Where was I..." He took another look at the dark speck which seemed to get larger. "Oh, yeah..." Sonic said as he zoomed off towards the Subspace portal.

At this point, nothing was going to stop Sonic the Hedgehog now...

Not that anything could, anyway...


	11. Now Boarding for Subspace!

Chapter 11: Now Boarding for Subspace! The Final Brawl Commence!

It has been a long journey for the blue hedgehog. And it was soon to coming to an end.

Sonic just finished crossing the desert and was in another forest. The view of trees passing by as he ran at his signature speed, eyes looking ahead, getting a good view at the final destination, the floating portal into Subspace.

However, the road was coming to an abrupt end... literally! Sonic soon stopped with a screeching halt, and it was a good thing, too. He was now standing on a cliff, past the scenery of trees, with the roaring ocean at least 20 feet below. Had he kept going... well... we all know how that hedgehog is with swimming and I doubt he'll be getting a bronze for it anytime soon...

" 'whew' That was too close..." Sonic commented, "I'm not in the mood for a high dive today..."

He took a look at where the portal was hovering. It was still a good 20, maybe 30 yards away from where he's standing, too far to make it in a jump. It was clear what Sonic had to do.

Reaching in his backpack once more, he pulled out his Blue Star Extreme Gear hoverboard, activated the gears so it would begin to hover, and got on it as he began to ride it of the cliff and into the air.

As soon as the hedgehog reached closer to the hovering portal, it started to shoot out powerful lightning strikes. Small ones that were easily dodged by Sonic and his Extreme Gear maneuvering skills. Sonic soon zoomed straight into the portal.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sonic said, as he disappeared into the black abysmal portal into the unknown...

* * *

Sonic didn't remember much as soon as he entered the portal. Somehow his Extreme Gear was back in his backpack, as he ended up waking up in the unknown dimension.

"Ah, man..." Sonic said as he was shaking the cobwebs out of his head, "Wh-where am I?"

He started to get a good look around the environment of the Subspace dimension around him; no sky, no ground, just what seemed to be an endless sea of dark purple and black clouds with occasional lightning coming around.

"Hmm... well, I won't be able to stop this invasion by just standing here, so..." Sonic commented as he began to run through the unfamiliar territory.

Sonic continued to run for one knows how long. It seemed the concept of time was different here. He couldn't tell if he'd been running for a minutes or hours. Then again, Sonic never did keep track of time during his runs. Soon, though, the blue hedgehog spotted something in a far distance. An unfamiliar figure of some kind.

"Ha! That's got to be the creep responsible for this..." Sonic said as he began to pick up the pace.

As he sped up, he was approaching the unknown character as the view started to get a little clearer with each few steps he took.

"All right, buddy!" Sonic proclaimed as he gotten even closer, "You think you can get away with invading our planet, turning our friends into your own personal collection, and causing all this destruction?! Well, I got news for you: you're not getting away with this! I'll show you what happens when you mess with Sonic the Hedge-- huh?!"

Sonic soon stopped his heroic speech and his motion as he realized who -- or rather, what he was talking to. Before the blue hedgehog was what looked like a giant white glove on the ground, with holes in each of its knuckles and one in the back its hand-like structure.

"Yikes!" Sonic said, as he saw the glove before him, "I'd hate to meet the person that glove belongs to..."

He soon turned his back away from the glove and paced around in frustration.

"Man! I can't believe I wasted my heroic banter on a giant piece of fabric!" he said, as some strange sliding sounds were heard, "I just wish I knew where the heck I'm supposed to find the REAL bad guy? Huh?..."

Sonic turned back around towards the glove and stared at it in confusion. Because the last time he saw it, it was in a palm down like position. Now, it almost looked like it was pointing at something.

"What the?... Did that thing... I thought..." Sonic said in confusion, but then decided to see where the glove was pointing to. What Sonic saw was a long flight of white stairs leading up to another portal, which looked to be surrounded with white spheres.

"Hmm..." Sonic said, as unbeknownst to him, more mysterious sliding sounds were being made, "That has to be where the mastermind behind this whole mess is... Seriously, though, what is up with bad guys and towering bases? Just never made any sense to me..."

As Sonic turned back around, he noticed the giant glove was gone; disappeared without any trace.

"Hey, what... Where did... Did it just... Was it even..." Sonic said, starting to think he was losing his mind, "Ah, forget it..." He then looked back up in the towering distance. "Might as well get going. Already made it this far..." And with that, he zoomed up the stairs in a blue flash.

As he ran up the stairs, he looked and saw what was on the images on the white spheres. Each image looked to be a place where the invading Subspace creatures struck; the floating coliseum where Mario and Kirby fought, an area in the desert, a jungle, even parts of Future City which included the Stadium. Also inside most of the images, he saw most of the heroes mentioned by Colonel Cambell fighting off against the different dimensional creatures. Some were even facing off against knock-off version of themselves.

"I better pick up the pace if I want to be part of the action..." Sonic commented as he continued to zoom towards the top...

* * *

In a flash of light, Sonic found himself in a different location. Only instead of the dark area of Subspace, it looked like he found himself in some kind of grassy area with some form of ancient ruins around him, something different from the Mystic Ruins, looked almost Greek in origin.

"Huh?... Am I back home?" Sonic wondered as he looked around the new area, then gasped as he looked up in the sky.

What he saw was a sunset, but with one small difference... well... okay, maybe small isn't the word I'm looking for, since there is a big hole in the sky. Almost as if the sky was being ripped open, and inside that hole was the Subspace dimension.

"It's almost as if they're trying to move in on our territory." Sonic said as he stared into the rip in the sky, "Well, they're going to need more than an eviction notice to get me to leave..." He then looked ahead in front of him to see a red door in front of him.

"Huh? A door out of nowhere? What is this, _The Matrix_?" Sonic commented as he approached the door carefully, "If I end up seeing a completely white room, so help me, I'll..."

When he opened the door, stepped into another location. The ruins area still looked the same with a few trees here and there, but this location was different as it was littered with a bunch of red doors.

"Great... How am I supposed to figure out where to go, now! It's not like I have a map or anything..." Sonic said.

While Sonic thought there was going to be a corny _Scooby-Doo_ door-to-door gag somewhere, he saw one of the doors opening. "Uh-oh... Someone's comin'..." He said as he ran behind a tree to avoid being detected by whatever was coming through the door.

What came through the door was a R.O.B. robot. But, unlike the other R.O.B. robots Sonic encountered, this one had red arms instead of grey ones. The robot looked around like it was looking for something or someone. Sonic was contemplating whether or not to turn it into scrap, but had no idea if it was another one of the evil ones or if it was the one good one the Colonel had mentioned.

Before he could make that decision, however, his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an old fashioned alarm. The blue hedgehog inched a little further away from the tree to the see the source of that alarm and couldn't believe his eyes.

The source was coming from a black 2-dimension creature ringing a bell which was also 2-dimensional. The R.O.B. saw the creature as the creature was waving its arm almost robotically, almost as if it wanted the robot to follow it.

Sonic saw the robot and the creature moved down towards a ladder to some sort of secret cave. "Huh... Okay, that is officially the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life..." Sonic commented, "So, that must be the good robot and that Mr. Game and Watch character I heard about. They sure look like they know where they're going. Hmm... I guess following them wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

Sonic got out from behind the tree, and slid down the ladder, and was in the secret cave. He saw another red door ahead of him and went in.

Sonic seemed to have entered in a jungle area, decorated with waterfalls, giant leaves, and was currently being occupied by small brown creatures with feet (Goombas), turtles with red and green shells (Koopa Troopas), some that were flying (Paratroopas), and green shelled turtles with helmets throwing small black hammers (Hammer Bros.).

"Hmm... So, these are Mario's enemies, huh..." Sonic commented as a green shelled Koopa approach him slowly, "Well, let's see how tough they are..."

He soon smacked the turtle out of it shell with a homing attack. As the Koopa recovered, it was quickly embarrassed as the other Koopas and Goombas were snickering at its Mario-printed tighty-whiteys and tried to cover up.

"Heh, I thought they stopped making those..." Sonic said with a smirk as he noticed the shell sitting next to him. "Well, when in the Mushroom Kingdom..."

He ran back, then turned around and delivered a running kick on the shell. The other Koopas and Goombas were so distracted by their comrade's misfortune, by the time they saw the incoming shell, it was already too late as the shell knocked them all down like dominos. Sonic swore he heard something of the familiar Mario 1-Up jingle in the mix of things.

As the blue hedgehog approached the waterfall, he saw that the giant leaves were used like platforms leading over to the next spot. He decided to make a good long jump to see how far he could get. After a running start, he leaped towards the fall... only to felt a warm burst of air lift him up even higher!

"Wh-ho-hooooooa!" Sonic said as he seemed to be flying for a short period of time, "So this is what being Tails is like. Pretty cool."

His feeling of being high, sort to speak, would be short lived however, as a few Paratroopas were starting to invade his personal air space.

"Hey! Buzz off!" Sonic said, "Hedgehogs may not have been meant to fly, but neither are turtles!"

He soon gave one of them a quick kick and it seemed the wings of the turtle had been taken off with that kick as it started to flap its arms unsuccessfully to try stay in the air. Sonic smirked as he delivered a series of mid-air punches, kicks, and spinning attacks making it rain turtles and, well, turtles.

He soon landed on the other side of the long waterfall gap, impressed that he made it that far in one jump. But then, a couple of Hammer Bros. blocked his path armed with little black steel hammers. Sonic simply looked at them with disbelief. 'Are these guys seriously thinking of fighting me with those toy hammers?' He thought.

The two turtles started to throw their hammers at the hedgehog and they kept throwing more in a special pouch they were carrying. Sonic simply dodged them all the while with a bored look on his face. " 'yawn' Whenever you guys are ready to fight me, just let me know..." He said mockingly, making this look too easy.

He soon had enough playing around as he mowed through the turtles with a spindash that sent them flying in the air. "Heh, I know little girls with bigger hammers that are tougher than you two clowns... Well, one anyway..." Sonic commented, referring to the pink hedgehog who is obsessed with him.

As soon as the two Hammer Bros. hit the ground, Sonic booted the both of them down the waterfall. I'm guessing those hammer pouches are going to make it difficult for those turtles to swim.

"Eh, those guys weren't so tough..." Sonic remarked as he turned around to see a giant purple double doors in front of him. "Hmm... I'll bet that's where everyone is... Well, better not let them keep waiting any longer..." Sonic said as he entered the doors...

* * *

The area that Sonic had stepped into definitely shown that he was still in the Subspace dimension. The area was once again decorated with the dark purple and black clouds with lightning, but the way it looked almost as if it was a main hall or something. He also saw what looked like tall crystal doors that had opened into the next room. Sonic looked in and saw roughly 30 characters ganged up together looking up at something. Sonic took a quick glance at the being that they were staring at.

Alas, it was the very same villain responsible for the invasion. Its roughly 7-foot high body, hovering above everyone, made up of multi-color wire frames, emitting an eerie howl heard throughout the area. (Tabuu)

A few moments after it howled, Tabuu started to sprout out 4 sharp, crystal-like wings from its body, 2 on top and 2 on bottom, as it started to glow, pulsating with a mysterious energy.

"I don't know what he's tryin' to do, but I'm not sticking around to find out!" Sonic said as he ran full speed at the menace before him and everyone else.

As soon as Sonic entered the doors, he leaped over everyone's heads. As he leaped, almost in slow motion, he got a good glance at one of the warriors in the crowd, none other than the red cap wearing, overall sporting, Italian stallion himself, Mario. Almost at the same time, Mario spotted Sonic as he was beginning to ball up.

Then, almost as if time was starting to return to normal, Sonic delivered a devastating spinning attack shattering 2 of the crystal wings off of Tabuu. He landed, still rolling, made a U-turn, jumped up again, and shattered the remaining 2 crystal wings off of the menacing ruler of Subspace.

Sonic soon rolled all the way up at the top of the doorway and landed. He turned around and saw each and every one of the heroes (and some villains) who stood against Tabuu and its evil scheme.

Of course, there was Mario, and joining him was his brother dressed in a green version of his outfit, Luigi, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom dressed in a large pink gown, Peach, and his green dinosaur companion, Yoshi.

Close by was the sword-wielding, shield carrying, green clad warrior, Link and the Princess of Hyrule with her brown hair in an unique combination pigtail-braid look, the mistress of magic, Zelda.

Also there was the red cap wearing Pokémon Trainer with 4 Pokémon ready for battle; the big, orange, fire dragon, Charizard, the small, light blue, water turtle, Squirtle, the medium-size, blue and green, plant creature, Ivysaur, and the yellow, electric mouse, Pikachu.

Near by was the unlikely star warrior, the powerful, pink, puffy, Kirby. With him was someone that could be mistaken for Kirby's older brother, the silver mask wearing, sharp-edge-gold-sword wielding warrior, Meta Knight. Also joining Kirby was his most-of-the-time enemy, a portly penguin with a wooden hammer that almost rivaled Amy's in size and strength, the self-proclaimed King of Dream Land, King DeDeDe.

Along with them were two creature in matching spacesuits, one, the captain of Team Star Fox, the swift-striking, Fox. The other was the top marksmen of the crew, the strong striking, Falco.

With them as well, were two kids with incredible ESP abilities. Wearing a striped-shirt and red hat, the brave resident of Onett, Ness along with his careful compadre, wearing a yellow striped-shirt with his blonde hair in the shape of an ice cream swirl, Lucas.

Also among the masses was the space bounty huntress, decked out in her trademark orange cyber armor, with arm cannon in, well, arm, Samus Aran. When the hedgehog looked at Samus, he could have sworn he saw her give a small smile towards him through that lime green visor...

Joining them as well was the green, spike shelled enemy of Mario, Bowser, Mario's goofy doppelganger dressed in biker gear, Wario, the dark wizard and enemy of Link, Ganondorf, the blue and pink parka wearing, hammer swinging duo, the Ice Climbers, the F-Zero driver dressed in blue, Captain Falcon, the swordsmen duo, Marth and Ike, the big ape in a red tie, Donkey Kong, his chimpanzee companion in a red shirt and cap, Diddy Kong, the guardian angel warrior from Angel Land, Pit, the blue and black aura Pokémon, Lucario, the man in a spacesuit surrounded by the red, yellow, orange, purple, and white plant creatures known as Pikmin, Olimar, the rouge R.O.B. robot and the 2-dimensional Mr. Game and Watch.

And finally, there was a gritty, possibly in his mid-30's, maybe 40's, mullet sporting, camo wearing, man with moves and more weapons on him than anyone else with a utility belt full of grenades and bombs. Solid Snake. When Sonic got a look at Snake, all Snake did was look at the hedgehog with an uneasy look on his face. 'Sheesh, this guy makes Shadow seem cheery...' Sonic thought.

As soon as Sonic was done getting a quick look at the heroes before him, he then turned his attention towards Tabuu.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm..." Sonic hummed as he was shaking his index finger at Tabuu almost saying 'I don't think so...' As Tabuu growled in frustration at the hedgehog's interference, every hero was ready to face off against the tyrannical ruler, ready for whatever that thing can dish out, ready to bring the hurt to it, ready to fight...

Ready... to... Brawl!...


	12. Epilogue: After the Brawl

Epilogue: After the Brawl...

One by one, almost as mysteriously as they appeared, the dark energy spheres began to disappear. As they vanished, the area that was surrounded by the darkness was returned, as if it never went anywhere. The day was saved. The heroes had won. Tabuu was defeated. And as far as the dimension of Subspace? No one can really say. It may have been destroyed, it may have been removed from this plane of existence. But that does not matter. What matters is victory has been achieved.

Sonic was looking on with most of the heroes at the sun as it began to set in the ocean. As the floating island still hovers above the water by a mysterious source, Sonic couldn't help but feel a sense of calm flowing over him.

He was able to find his friends who were captured by the Subspace Emissary and was able to free them, by touching the gold base in their petrified form. He freed them all from their trophy-zised fate... well... most of them anyway. As Sonic looked over at the still trophy state of Dr. Eggman, he was wondering if it would make a good scarecrow for Vanilla's garden.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted, as he heard the faint sound of an engine, which seemed to get louder with every passing minute. He looked back at the sunset and saw a small speck which soon grown larger into a large starship form. Sonic recognized it instantly, the Blue Typhoon. "Tails..." He simply said.

Soon, after the Typhoon landed, and welcomes were made and Amy once again pouncing on Sonic, it was about the time for the heroes to go their separate ways.

Sonic saw Snake, cross-armed, by himself.

"Yo, Snake..." Sonic called out as he ran towards him.

"Hmm..." Snake grunted.

Sonic then reached in his backpack and pulled out Snake's com link and said, "I believe this belongs to you."

Snake looked at the hedgehog, emotionlessly, and simply took the com link. "Thanks." He said in his tough guy voice, void of any emotions, and walked off.

He jumped off the edge of the island only to fly away on some kind of miniature helicopter towards land.

"Uh, you're welcome?..." Sonic said, uselessly.

He soon walked back to Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge who were waiting by the Typhoon.

"Man, that Snake character almost makes me comfortable having a conversation with you, Shadow." Sonic joked.

"I'm going to ignore that comment, hedgehog..." Shadow replied with the same emotionless reply as Snake.

"Ugh... then again..." Sonic said.

"So..." Rouge said, trying to change the subject, "What do we do about him?" She pointed to the trophy of Dr. Eggman.

"I guess we can let him go, after we make a quick stop at Prison Island 2.0." Sonic said with a smirk on his face, causing everyone, but Shadow, to giggle.

Snake was the first to leave, Bowser saw this time to make a hasty retreat in his special Koopa ship that had his ugly mug on it.

Ganondorf also saw this as a way to escape before Link and Zelda knew it, and in an instant, disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

The R.O.B. robot and Mr. Game and Watch decided to remain here on the island to reside as they both disappeared in the forest area of the island.

Wario simply grunted, not even caring anymore, as he got on his yellow motorcycle and drove off of the island. Unfortunately, he forgot this island was still floating above the ocean, which meant he and his motorcycle went careening in into the sea as Wario cried out.

Samus radioed in her ship, which was the same style as her armor. As it arrived, she noticed Sonic looking over in her direction, while everyone else were having conversations. Samus took her helmet off, revealing her face and her blonde hair, ponytail-style. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw Samus' face. She whispered something towards Sonic's direction. He read her lips as she said, 'I hope we get another chance to work together...' She soon left on her spacecraft. Sonic chuckled slightly.

Pit looked ahead at the sunset, nodded, signifing that his job has been completed and started to fly off with those large white wings of his towards the heavens.

Captain Falcon went over to his futuristic racing machine, the Blue Falcon, gave a thumbs up to the heroes, and rode off of the island, and zoomed over the ocean.

The Pokémon Trainer called back Squirtle and Ivysaur back in their Poké Balls while he, with his Pikachu on his shoulder, climbed on Charizard's back as the fire dragon Pokémon flew off the island back to the main land.

Lucario, sensing the evil has gone, simply looked ahead at the sunset and disappeared with its Teleport ability.

Kirby simply got on his Warp Star and headed back home.

Fox's and Falco's rides arrived in the form of their spaceship, the Great Fox. They even offered a lift for Olimar, Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, and the Ice Climbers who gladly accepted.

Link and Zelda began to walk away, but Zelda, making sure Link didn't see, turned around towards Sonic and the crew, and sent a speckle of magic dust towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic noticed as the dust sprinkled on him slightly on his shoulder and looked in the direction of Zelda. All the princess of Hyrule did was wink and smile at the blue hedgehog. That caused Sonic to blush and laugh a little. Zelda then turned back around and caught up with Link and, with a bit of her magic, caused them both to disappear back to their home.

Unfortunately, Amy and Tails caught Sonic with a grin on his face. "And what was that all about, huh?!" Amy asked with a look of anger on her face.

"What? Nothing! Nothing at all." Sonic said, defending himself from her accusations.

"Yeah," Tails said, helping out Sonic get out of this predicament, "It's not his fault that he's got that charm that makes girls swoon. You're a victim of that."

"Not helping..." Sonic said under his breath towards his best bud.

"Seriously, though..." Knuckles added in, "What is it with you and princesses anyway, huh?"

"What? Do I have to wear a crown to get your attention, huh?!" Amy said, really starting to get peeved at the blue hedgehog.

"No! Look, it's nothing, okay." Sonic said, trying to calm the hot headed pink hedgehog down.

"Hmm..." Amy said, calming down a little.

"Let's just go, okay." Sonic said as they all started to board the Typhoon.

Then, Sonic heard an "ahem" sound toward him. He turned around to see Mario didn't leave yet. With Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi looking on, Mario, in a fighting stance, made a 'come here' signal with his hand. The blue hedgehog instantly knew what the Italian warrior had in mind.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said, as Tails was helping Shadow and Rouge bring in the Eggman trophy, "Do me a favor, will ya. Keep the engine runnin'. I got some unfinished business to take care of..." And with that he started to run towards his ally/opponent.

Mario didn't take any chances in waiting, either. He started to run towards his rival as well. Mario had the strength and the mystical abilities to throw fireballs. Sonic had the speed and the never-give-up attitude. As each of the fighters' friends looked on, they knew it had to happen eventually. Ever since the Olympic Games, maybe even before that, a rivalry had been brewing between the two and they knew, sooner or later, they would face off. As they inched closer towards one another, they felt a great deal of respect for the opposition ahead of them, the stories talked about them, the adventures they had been through, the legends they have created for themselves. And as they were ready for their first hand-to-hand combat, they knew this would be something talked about for years -- nay -- decades to come. As the sun had set, the brawl had begun...

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it... I hope you've enjoyed this story. Took me a good year, maybe a year and a half to make. It was my first attempt at this fan fic biz and it has been as much fun as making my Sonic comics. I would like to personally thank everyone that gave their reviews for my work and marked my story as one of their favorites. If you guys like my work, get a chance to check out my Sonic comics over at my MySpace page: ****.com/AngelCam7****. Just click on the PICS section. Who knows, maybe I might do another Sonic fan fic... Well, until then, I'm Angel C. and once again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
